Phantom Justice
by UltraPhantom
Summary: It's been 8 years since Danny has seen his older brother, his roll model, his hero, he ran away... 8 years later Danny finally sees his brother again. But is terrified of the human race... It's been two long years since the GIW kidnapped Danny after killing Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in front of his own eyes, and the worst part.. His parents are the ones that turned him in to the GIW.
1. I'll see you again

**Before we begin. I want to thank** **skittle724** **once again, for letting me continue this wonderful story!** **It's going to be just like her but, there is going to be some slight changes! Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **8 years ago- Danny's POV**

 _My older sister jazzy, who was 9, was in my room with me and I was 7. She was holding me close to her in a hug as we heard yelling down stairs yet again._

 _My big brother Roy, who is 11, was fighting with mom and dad again. No one ever tells me why they always fought though._

 _"Roy Harper Fenton! You get down here this instant!" Mom yelled as I heard loud foot steps stomp up the stairs._

 _Me and Roy always shared a room as he came in and started packing his clothes in a big bag._

 _"Roy? What are you doing?" I got up and walked over to my older brother timidly knowing he has a big hot temper._

 _"I'm running away, if mom and dad can't handle me that much then what's holding me back?" Roy said angrily, not looking at his younger brother._

 _"What about me and Danny? Roy, are you leaving us too?" Jazzy came up behind me._

 _His blue eyes staring at us with guilt. Then he just sighed._

 _"I don't know... I just can't handle it here anymore... How about we keep in contact? Here's my cell phone number," He wrote his number on a sticky note._

 _I felt tears well up in my eyes._

 _"Roy, will I ever see you again?" I sniffled._

 _"Yes, Danny I will always be here for you," Roy hugged me then jazz._

 _"I love you guys," He snuck out the window and we watched him sneak out of the house and into the dark of night in amity park._

 _Jazz went into her room sad and I stood at my window hoping to see Roy come back. But utill late at night I realized Roy wasn't coming back..._

I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep holding a picture frame that Roy had.

It was me, Jazz and Roy at the water park splashing each other laughing and smiling last year for Roy's birthday.

 _ **Five years later**_

I was now in 6th grade and no one knew about me having an older brother or about my powers.

Mom and dad made a ghost portal and I fell in and accidentally turned it on now in part ghost. And for about a month now, I try to keep the town safe from other ghost that try to attack.

I missed Roy. I was watching out my window, it was now a habit I picked up.

Sometimes I see a red head make walk by I get really excited thinking its Roy and he's finally came home.

I would run down the stairs and out the door only to see it wasn't my older brother.

 _I hid the picture frame under my pillow when Sam and Tucker came over like right now. They where playing video games as I was lazily looking out my window._

 _"Danny! Where you even listening?!" Sam yelled at me._

 _"What?" I asked innocently._

 _"Ugh, why do you always look out your window?" Sam asked annoyed._

 _"Nothing," I said looking away._

 _"Danny you can tell us anything, what's bothering you man? You have today circled too," Tucker pointed to my calendar._

 _Today was the day when Roy ran away._

 _"Nothing," I said again, but a little harsher._

 _"Oh no, your not getting out of it that easy mister, what's today and what's so special about that window," Sam put her hands on her hips._

 _"It's nothing," I said annoyed and walked out of the room and closed the door behind me._

 _I leaned against the door in the hallway and slid down and had my knees up to my chest._

 _"Why did you leave us Roy," I whispered and felt a tear roll down my cheek._

 _I covered my mouth and felt a sob escape my lips. I buried my head in my arms and cried in a ball on the floor. I feel so pathetic._

 _"Danny?" I heard but I just didn't look up._

 _"Danny I'm sorry, I didn't realize it's that personal to you," Sam told me._

 _"Guys what's going-" Jazz came out and saw me._

 _"Can you give us a minute?" She asked Sam and Tucker._

 _"Today's that day?" She asked me and I nodded helplessly._

 _"Why did he leave us jazzy? Was it me? What did we do to loose our big brother?" I cried into jazzs shoulder as she hugged me._

 _"It's not your fault Danny, Roy and mom and dad had a rough time with each other," she said to me and I could tell she was crying too._

 _"But don't mom and dad miss him? They act like he never existed," I sniffled looking up at her._

 _"I don't know, but like Roy said, we'll see him again one day," she smiled at me sadly and I wiped my eyes and put on a fake smile as I head into the room._

 _"Hey guys," I said cheerfully._

 _"Danny, who's this?" Sam asked holding the picture frame of me, jazz, and Roy._

 _"I know it's you and jazz but who's the other guy?" Tucker asked now._

 _"...no one.." I mumbled looking down again._

 _"Danny." Sam said sternly._

 _"It's my brother okay! Today's the fifth year since I've seen him!" I yelled angrily._

 _"You had a brother?" Tucker asked shocked._

 _"Yes," I said, glaring at the ground._

 _"How'd he die?" Sam asked quietly._

 _"He's not dead... I hope..he just ran away," I took a deep breath and sighed._

 _"Can you guys not tell anyone..." I asked with teary eyes._

 _They nodded and left to go home. It was almost 9 so I went to bed._

 _Once again I cried myself to sleep holding the frame of me and my siblings when we where younger._

 _"What did mom and dad do to make you leave?" I whispered and fell asleep._

* * *

 **This is going to be a series that skittle724 made and let me adopt this story. I also post this story on Wattapad as well. Check out my other story Young Justice Heroes and his Lil Brother. You will enjoy it.**


	2. Young Justice Heroes

You guys should check out my fist story Young Justice Heroes. It's a great story and there will be a crossover between Phantom Justice and His Lil Brother.

Young Justice Heroes is set in season one and has a few changes as well. It's a crossover show between Danny Phantom, Jake Long The American Dragon, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir, and has Wondergirl as well as my OC's.

Bio- What if you're a teenage superhero? Can you prove you're worthy of the Justice League? That's exactly what Ultraman, Wondergirl, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis will find out. Ultraman is also forming The Avengers with Overwatch, Phantom, Shadow Knight, Chat Noir, AmDrag, Ninja, Superboy, and Omni-X. This story is on Wattpad as well. Set in Season 1.

My Stories and Future Stories

Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010

Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011

Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018)Year for them: 2012

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012

Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013

Young Justice Heroes: The Dark World (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013

Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015

Young Justice Heroes: Invasion(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Civil War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Homecoming (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017

Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015

Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018


	3. Can't Run

_**A Few Days Later**_

 _Run run run_  
 _Run or they'll catch you_  
 _Run before they kill you like Jazz_  
 _Like Sam_  
 _Like Tucker_  
 _Get out of there before-_

 _A green net crashed into Danny and he skidded on his side and hit his head against the cold concrete._

 _"You really thought you where going to get away?" A voice sneered at him._

 _"Mom, mom it's still me danny! Your son!" Danny cried out._

 _The net electrocuted the thirteen year old and he cried out in pain._

 _"I don't have a son, I don't have any children," She spat at him and Guy in White agents surrounded them._

 _"Mom please! I beg of you! Don't let them do this!" Tears streamed down Danny's face._

 _She ignored him as the men loaded him in a crate and put a glowing green metal collar around his neck._

 _"Get off of me!" He tried to fight back, but they succeeded in locking him in a dog crate in a white van._

 _"Mrs. Fenton, the lab awaits for you and your husband," An agent told her._

 _"Thank you." She smiled at him and she went in a different van with Jack in it._

 _"Mom! Mom please! Please no! They're going to hurt me! They're going to hurt your son!" He sobbed holding onto the bars._

 _"Shut up ghost scum," An agent growled and slammed the door closed._

 _"ROY! HELP!"_

* * *

 **I will be posting His Little Brother Phantom Justice** **very other day of the week. So, I did it on Sunday and Tuesday. The next day will be Thursday and Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this chanpter.**

 **Follow and favorite this story as well as comment what you like about the story or gives suggestion on a future story. If you do you will be in the next chapter on the review. You know how people comment your name on a chapter and tells you stuff?**

 **I will be doing that. Also please check out my other story Young Justice Heroes. You will definitely enjoy it.**


	4. Where Is He Now?

**I am truly sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I was super busy. So to make it up, I will be updating another chapter later today.**

* * *

Danny woke up with a start and yelped in pain as shackles around his wrist, neck, and ankles clattered around. The room was dark but he could see the blood splats on the walls and floor... His blood. His white hair was dirty and a snarly mess and his green eyes where dull and full of pain and fear. Fear that they would hurt him again.

It's been two years, two long years since he's been experiment H763. He stuggled to control his breathing from the nightmare... From the memory of his parents giving him away to the Guys in White with his sister and best friends dieing. Just a memory.

Now all his memories for two years where being experimented on and not being treated human, but to be treated like a monster, a freak. The metal door slammed open and a agent walked in and unlocked his shakles and grabbed him by the hair and dragged Danny to the experiment room, ignoring his cries of pain. His once white t shirt and caprees now red and green and dirty with dust from the cell as well.

"Phantom, fancy meeting you here," Jack laughed out loudly.

And Phantom whimpered in fear as he saw a small knife on a metal table as well as many other tools.

"Don't worry, it's just some blood being drawn and I'm just taking a look in your abdominal again, no big," The large man laughed and Danny tried to struggle away but failed to.

The knife dug into the snowy white hair boys skin and his screamed rang through the room in agony.


	5. You Kinda Remind Me Of Him

Roy walked into Mount Justice with a scowl on his face.

"And the den mother has arrived," Robin cackled seeing the older boy walk in.

"Roy!" Wally zoomed up excitedly.

Roy smiled a little at the two boys that he thought of his own younger brothers and this thoughts trailed to Danny. How only brother.

How was Jazz and him doing? Should he visit? Do their parents hate him still?

"Roy? Roy?" Robin snapped his fingers in his face.

"Sorry." he grumbled at the Boy Wonder.

"We're you thinking about him?" Robin asked quietly with Wally nodded wanting to know as well.

These two only knew his personal life, well besides Ollie.

"Yeah, you kinda remind me of him sometimes," he ruffled Robins hair.

"You should invite him and your sister over one night, just the three of you," Wally said excitedly.

"How old is he?" Robin asked.

"15, he probably forgot about me. It's been like 8 years guys." Roy sighed.

He then ran a hand through his short orange hair. Which him and Jazz had similar too.

A painful cry echoed the cell as a agent threw Phantom into the cell and clamped the chains and cuffs back on his and the collar around his neck glowed green like usual. It prevents him from using his powers, but some test they let him see if he had any new powers, those where his favorite days. The closest ones that made him feel free.

"Is that hope in your eyes scum?" An agent grabbed Danny by the neck as he cried out in pain.

As the agent slammed his body against the wall.

'Roy... Please... Your all that I have left.' Phantom thought as he whimpered.

The room soon became dark as the agent closed the door.

"R-Roy... H-help..." He croaked out as a tear slipped down his face.

Miss Martian was flying the Bio-Ship with Aqualad and Superboy to Mount Justice until Miss Martian felt pain overcome her mind from another human.

"M'gann are you alright?" Superboy ran to her side.

"No. Someone's in trouble, like a lot of trouble." she looked up at him with teary eyes.

'Roy... Please... Your all that I have left,' A voice whimpered in her head and Miss Martian covered her mouth.

"We need a rescue mission." she looked at Aqualad who nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay soon." Miss Martian said gently hoping whoever it was heard her.


	6. Escape

The three teens ran in Mount Justice and Miss Martian looked very distraught.

"I heard someone that needs help on our way here and they need to be rescued!" Miss Martian said quickly.

"I'll stay here just in case of medical supplies will be needed" Roy said calmly, as Young Justice left.

Roy felt something very off, something bad is going to happen, he could just tell...

Alarms blared through out the facility and red flashed every where. Apparently something flew over the headquarter/facility so the GIW are on lock down.

Phantoms head throbbed from the loud noise and the amount of blood he's lost. His breathing was the only thing he could concentrate on or he might forget. A small pool of blood surrounded him from the experiment, before making it even harder for him to make sure he just breathes.

Three Guys in White agents walked in the cell. As Phantom shook a little in fear as they got closer. One grabbed his face and forced Phantom to look into those dark sunglasses they all wore.

"It's a sickening look isn't it?" An agent spat behind him.

Phantom bit the mans hand only to receive a hard punch from him making phantom immediately feel dizzy.

"Muzzle the abomination, we can't have it acting up when we move its cell to a different one," Thr agent sneered.

"Yes sir." The two men said and one walked out as the other kept watch.

"I'm Agent K, and I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you H763. The first halfa we've ever caught, I know there might be more but a growing one! Ha that's amazing to see how a half ghost half human hybrid develops," The man smiled at phantom cruelly.

"And Dr. Fenton and Mr. Fenton have given me some valuable information scum." He kicked Phantom in the ribs snapping two or three.

The agent came back with a metal muzzle and Phantom looked at it with wide eyes. They harnessed it around his face and mouth and it made phantom feel very claustrophobic and his breathing sped up. He rubbed his burnt shoulder with the muzzle trying to get it off but failed.

"Look how it thinks it's going to come off!" An agent walking by laughed.

And Phantom fell all of his dignity gone, he was now nothing. But it doesn't mean he couldn't try.

He used that last of his Super Strength and ignored the screaming pains everywhere and around his neck and used a Ecto Blast and shot the agents down and quickly phased the Chanda and cuffs off but scream bloody murder as the collar electrocuted him.

He fell to his knees panting hard but got back up shakily and stumbled out of the cell.

 _Run_  
 _Just run_  
 _If you die at least be free_

Phantom ran down the hallway and tripped as he turned the corner. He landed on his side and groaned in pain and heard guns charging up. He got back up and breathed heavily with the muzzle.

"Farthest you've gotten freak." A blast hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"I-I... I-I'm no-not g-going back," He wheezed with his voice raw.

His shoulder bleeded and hurt like a bitch but he kicked from under the agent and smashed glass to a fire alarm. Sprinklers rang and water was everywhere giving phantom a distraction to run again.

He saw a window and agents followed him. With out a second thought Phantom ran and crashed through three story window and landed on the ground with a sickening snap of three ribs. He wheezed and the world was dizzy but he got up and stumbled to the outside of the facility.

He leaned against a tree unable to catch his breath, he felt so weak.

 _"Just_ _concentrate on breathing_ _"_ he thought to himself.

"Your not going back Phantom." He heard behind him and saw Agent K holding a gun to phantoms head.

"Your dieing here." he snarled.


	7. Rescue

"Your dieing here"

Agent K was about to pull the trigger until an arrow turned into a net and the agent was pinned to the tree.

"What the hell?!" The agent screamed angrily.

And Phantom lost his balance as the world spun and tried holding himself against the tree.

"Guys I found him I think!" A voice called.

It was obvious a female, but then again there was Maddie as an agent too.

"Call Roy to get medical supplies ready!" A younger males voice yelled.

A blur of green ran to Phantom as he looked at her blurry figure in fear and tried to get away. But lost his balance and was about to hit the ground until the green figure quickly caught him and gently laid him on the ground. With his upper body held in her arms.

"I got you," she said gently and Phantom face twisted in pain from his broken ribs.

Everything hurt, burned, but for the first time in a long time...

He felt free...

Then everything went black for him

* * *

 **Artemis's POV**

I saw a man in a white suit held a gun to a boy with white hair who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Your dieing here," he snarled.

But before he pulled the trigger I shot an arrow that turned into a net and the man was pinned against a tree away from the boy.

"What the hell!?" The man screamed angrily.

And I saw the boy having troubles keeping himself up against a tree.

"Guys I found him I think!" I called back and Robin was behind me and I started to run to the boy.

"Call Roy to get medical supplies ready!" Robin called to Aqualad.

And I ran up to him and he looked at me with fear and I saw he had a muzzle on his face! He lost his balance and fell to the ground but I quickly caught the boy and gently as I could lay him on the ground. With his upper boy on my lap as I sat on my knees. I could tell he was in a lot of pain and felt pity for him. Who knows what happened to this kid.

"I got you," I said gently and he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

I looked at the boy and saw he had red and green stains on his white closes and his hair almost looked greyish brown. He had a few scars on his arms but I couldn't see any on his chest since his shirt is there, but I noticed he had broken ribs. I saw on his neck was a collar and burns around it. Who would do this to someone?! The scary thing is that he looks my age.

"Your not going to keep him safe," I heard from the side and saw the agent guy there, he had a little blood from impact of the tree.

"Your monsters." I growled at him.

"Who's the real monster here? It's laying right in your arms," he smirked and I looked down at the boy.

"He's just a teenager! Why would you do this to anyone?" I yelled at him.

"You'll find out." he laughed.

Then I quickly launched an arrow at him and it electrocuted him until he passed out.

"Artemis," Kid Flash zoomed next to me.

"He needs medical attention immediately." I told the annoying speedster.

He nodded his head and through our telepathic link told Miss Martian where we were so she could land the Bio-Ship by us.

Superboy and Aqu ran over and gently picked up the boy. And he whimpered and cried out in pain as the two strongest picked him up.

"Miss M, we need you." Robin told her and she flew over.

"He's too hurt for Superboy and Aqualad to get him on the ship." Robin told her.

"Got it." she lifted the boy with telekinesis not hurting him as much and floated him over to th Bio-Ship.

"Artemis do you know his wounds?" Robin ran over by me and we ran over to the Bio-Ship.

"Definitely broken rips, burn marks around his neck, the kid has a freaking collar and muzzle rob," I said angrily.

"I called batman," He told me.

And I nodded and Miss Martian quickly flew the Bio-Ship to mount justice. The whole ride was quiet as robin inspected further for the boys wounds.

"Oh god..." Robin whispered and put a blanket over the boys since he did look a little cold.

"What? What's... oh god!" Wally asked quickly and saw his wounds.

"He wasn't a prisoner there guys.." Robin whispered quietly. "He was an experiment."


	8. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple of days. I was busy with my life and such. In other news yesterday was my birthday! **

**I have officially turn 17! Isn't that great? Well to make it up to you guys for not uploading, I will upload two chapters today and tomorrow of _His Lil Brother_ and _Phantom Justice_. **

**I will be having an official schedule for these two series as well as _Young Justice Heroes_. The four chapters I will be uploading will come later on tonight, most likely late.**


	9. Injuries

Batman ran to the landed Bio-Ship and Red Arrow behind him.

"He's in here" Robin called over.

And the two men stopped to see Miss Martian picking the boy up with her powers, and she followed them to the medical wing.

"Will he be okay?" M'gann asked timidly.

As she set the boy up in a bed and Red Arrow set up an IV for him. And Batman put a oxygen mask over his face.

"We don't know, you need to stay out here and wait though," Batman said told the teens.

The teens waited in the living room not bothering to change out of their costumes. They didn't do anything just waited.

Five hours passed and none of them knew if the stranger was safe or not.

"What if we're... too late?" Conner ask sadly.

"He'll be fine, he'll live." Artemis said sternly.

"What about his family. I'm sure they're worried sick about him, who knows how long he's been missing," M'gann said with a tear running down her cheek.

"We'll ask him questions when he's better." Robin said with his head in his gloved hands.

"Or if he's not completely terrified of us." Artemis mumbled and everyone looked at her confused.

"Before he blacked out he looked at me completely mortified like I would hurt him." she explained.

"Who knows how long those guys had him in there." Wally whispered sadly.

Roy and Batman wrapped up the boys chest so his ribs could completely heal. The kid was beat up pretty bad.

First thing they did was remove the muzzle. He had a mild concussion, broken wrist, many many bruises and cuts and burn marks everywhere.

They couldn't get the collar off and Batman would hack the system and get it off once the boys other wounds where taken care of.

But what disturbed the adults the most was the large 'Y' shape cut on his chest to his abdominal. It's been reopened many times and is fresh from the same day.

But most of his chest and stomach was wrapped in bandages with his back having whip slashes as well.

Batman suspected the boy has been in the facility for at least five years with how many wounds there was.

And some of the torture methods he didn't even think was possible. It was very hard to see such a young boy like this.

They finished and batman started to try to hack the system, but the boy started to wake up.

'No... No no no no! I escaped! I should be dead!' Phantom screamed in his mind.

He whimpered in pain as he felt it everywhere.

'Please don't do anymore, just let me die!' He started to try to move but cried out in pain making both of the adults jump in surprise.

"Hey kid, don't move," Roy pushed him gently back down.

"N-no," he whimpered squeezing his eyes closed as his breathing was speeding up.

"Kid deep breaths, calm down," Roy tried again.

"He's having a panic attack," Batman walked up and the boy had tears starting to roll down his face.

'Oh god no!' He yelled in his head.

"I'm batman, I'm not going to hurt you, the safe." the dark knight said gently and the boy started to shake in fear.

'They're lieing! I'm going to get hurt again soon. An agents going to come through those doors and drag me again!' He sobbed in his head.

"I swear to you, I'm not going to hurt you," Roy kneeled down and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"My name is Red Arrow, everyone here is a hero and we'll keep you safe, alright?" He said with a serious face.

"Can you tell us your name?" Batman cut in but still was gentle.

"U-uh, t-t-the age-agents c-called m-me H763, b-but b-before that I-I'm p-P-Phantom," he wheezed weakly with his voice rough and scratchy.

"I-it h-hurts," he rubbed his neck meaning his throat and neck.

"I know, let's try to get that collar off," Roy nodded at batman.

"You don't have to talk to much but can you answer a few questions?" Batman asked, and phantom nodded wearily.

"How long have you been at the facility?" The dark knight asked.

"T-two y-years," he whimpered.

"Where are your parents?" Batman asked again.

"W-with t-the GIW s-scientists," he started to cry again.

"Did they do this to you?" Batman asked kindly and he was a little scared of the answer.

Phantom nodded his head and covered his mouth to quiet down the sobs. Roy felt anger build in him. Who would ever do this to they're child!

"Alright I hacked the system," Batman said.

And the collar clicked and fell off with a light this on the tile floors. Phantom gasped for a breath and the two men saw he had two degree burns around his neck from the collar.

"M-my t-throat h-hurts," he coughed.

Roy brought the boy a cup of water.

"It's just water," Roy told him and he nodded and sipped the water savoring the taste.

"You get some rest," Roy said gently.

And Phantom nodded and stiffly tried to get comfortable in the bed and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

"No kid or anyone should've gone through that, and his parents helped," Batman growled angrily.

As they let the boy sleep and Batman brought up a security camera to keep an eye on the kid.

"What are we going to do?" Roy asked with a sigh.

"I want to know why anyone did this to him." batman said still pissed.

"Let him sleep and recover a little more," Roy glared.

Phantom bolted up in the bed and screamed in fear and batman and red arrow ran in and saw phantom breathing heavy with tears streaming down his face.

"Phantom you okay?" Red arrow put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"T-they g-got m-m-me," he sobbed. "T-t-they killed m-my s-sister again too,"

"It's okay, they're not here," Roy rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I-I h-hate m-myself, m-my sister would b-be a-alive still," he whimpered. "J-just b-because I'm a H-halfa,"

"What's a halfa?" Batman asked.

"I-I'm h-half g-ghost and H-half human," he said shakily.

He felt himself weak from everything and was able to transform back to human... But can is he still part human.

"I-I haven't b-been human I-in years," he whispered.

"Your secrets safe," Batman told him and phantom nodded.

Two rings appeared around his waist and traveled up his body horizontal. He now had Raven black hair and icy blue eyes that where full of pain.

"I-I f-forgot h-how much w-weaker b-being h-H-human was," he coughed and Roy looked at him with big eyes and color fading from his face.

"D-Danny?" He breathed and the boy looked at him with confusion.

"D-Danny!" Roy broke down sobbing for the first time that no one has ever seen.

"Y-you've been there f-for two years," he took off his mask and tears fell down his chin and Danny stared at the ginger.

"Roy!" He screamed.

And Roy hugged Danny tightly and Danny sobbed into his brothers chest as Roy held his little brothers head close.

"I'm so so sorry danny," Roy held him close.

"I-I t-thought I was a-alone," the two stayed like that for a long while and batman left for the brothers to have privacy.

"Mom and dad.. They.." Roy trailed off and Danny nodded into his chest.

"T-they h-hurt me... A-and k-killed J-Jazz," he whimpered.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm never letting them hurt you ever again," Roy whispered.

And Danny fell asleep in his older brothers arm and Roy climbed in the bed and fell asleep holding his injured baby brother.


	10. Stubborn

**Roys POV**

I woke up and saw Danny still sleeping, with soft breaths. Then I remembered what he has told me.

My little sister is dead. My parents have been torturing, our youngest member of the family.

My baby brother is practically terrified of everyone except me and maybe Batman.

Maddie and Jack are not going to go unpunished for doing this to Danny and for killing Jazz.

I sighed and carefully got out of the medical bed and notice Danny was absolutely knocked out from exhaustion.

I don't blame him, he's probably haven't gotten a good night rest in a very long time.

But how did he become half ghost?I just don't want to bring up bad memories of it to him.

I walked into the living room and everyone immediately stood up as I put my mask back on.

"What?" I said with a small glare.

"Well?!" Wally exclaimed.

"Is the kid okay?!" He asked quickly.

"Yes, he's fine, he'll live. But is suffering severe trauma" I said sadly.

Danny was the happiest little boy I have ever known... and now he's just so... Broken...

"You've been in there for ten hours" Robin said with a relieved breath.

"What did Batman tell you?" I asked.

"That you needed some time alone with Phantom. I guessed is his name." Robin told me.

"His names Danny" I said as I went into the kitchen.

"How'd you know this?" Artemis asked crossing her arms.

But I saw she was worried looking at her eyes.

"He's my brother." I glared at her.

Everyone took a step back in shock with wide eyes, as I grabbed a box of saltine crackers.

"Roy... That's him?" Wally asked gently and I nodded.

"Eight years and he's suffered for two of them." I mumbled and went to go check on Danny and brought the crackers with.

"So he'll be fine? Right?" Wally zoomed up with Robin behind him.

"No, he's suffered so much. We lost our sister and I didn't even know it. He's probably going to have nightmares for a long while." I growled.

"And your parents?" Robin asked cautiously.

"They'll burn in hell for what they did," I snarled and opened the door and Danny was still sleeping.

"Didn't he have white hair?" Wally asked.

"He's a halfa, half human half ghost." I explained from what I knew.

I saw Danny with tears streaming down his face as his face twisted in pain as he slept. I shook his shoulder gently and his eyes snapped open glowing bright green and shot something from his hand and almost hit Wally who screamed like a girl and ducked. Artemis laughed at what just happened.

"What was that?!" He said with wide eyes and Danny put a hand over his heart trying to control his breathing.

"Hey hey, bud calm down. It was just a nightmare." I soothed and rubbed his back and he looked down.

"Dammit I-I'm sorry.." He croaked.

"One, language." Danny almost smiled. "Two, don't be sorry, never be sorry for the shit you've gone through. It wasn't your fault," I said gently and Danny smiled a little more.2

"Robin, Roy has a heart," Wally fangirled bouncing up and down.

Danny looked at the two with wide eyes and started to hyperventilate.

"Danny they won't hurt you, they actually saved you." I said to him gently.

"That was Artemis actually." Robin clarified.

Danny didn't say anything. His throat still hurt and fear clouded his mind by the way he looked at the two.

"Wally, he's going to have a panic attack." Robin said and got out for the teen to calm down.

"See they won't hurt you," I hugged Danny comfortingly.

"S-sorry I-I'm b-being such a p-pain." Danny whispered with a shaky breath.

"No no no, don't be sorry, your fine. You have every right to be scared and have panic attacks, no one expected you to walk out of there and be okay." I rubbed Dannys head caringly.

"I miss being okay," Danny didn't look up.

"I know, you'll get better, you'll be okay again, I promise, I'll be with you there every step of the way," I said kindly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked and Danny shook his head with wide eyes.

"N-no, they're t-there, t-they're I-in m-my nightmares." Danny put his head back down.

"They're only nightmares, they won't hurt you here," I kissed the top of his head brotherly and sat next to him.

"C-can I... Can I walk around?" Danny took a deep breath.

"I-I don't h-have the c-collar on, I-it blocked a l-lot of m-my powers, but t-the more p-powerful o-ones, I g-got shocked I-if I used t-them." Danny told me as I looked at him impressed a little.

"What does the collar have to do with that?" I raised an eye brow.

"I-I heal f-faster," he took a deep breath and felt his chest and his ribs where healed already but where really sore.

"The teams here still." I warned.

Danny just paled after hearing that.

"O-oh." he whispered.

"I-I'll be fine." he sighed deeply, and I gave him a weary look but slowly nodded.

I slowly and gently helped him out of bed, and let him turn to the side son his legs hung off the edge.

"Take it easy." I said gently.

And he nodded and I slid his arm over my shoulder and wrapped my arm under him for support.

"Yeah your going to need crutches." I huffed and he nodded again.

Then I walked him over to the door and he hung on for dear life, as I sprinted to grab crutches and ran back and gave them to my brother for support.

"Thanks." he breathed and used the crutches for support.

He started to move for a step but the crutch slid out from under him and I quickly caught him and he breathed heavily again.

"Let's get you back to-" I tried to to say, but he interrupted me.

"R-Roy, I-I can d-do this," Danny cut me off and I sighed.

He got back up and started to take small steps and I released my grip for support on him and he was soon walking with crutches and I walked next to him.

"S-so how m-many people a-are there?" He asked quietly.

"Six. Don't worry, you'll be fine. But if it gets to much then just tell me, you literally got out of hell like yesterday." I looked down at him, but noticed he was about Wally's height, maybe a centimeter or two shorter.

I stopped him and told him to stay there so I could give the team a heads up. He nodded and leaned against the wall.

I walked into the living room and everyone looked at me.

"So he's up and walking cause he's stubborn." I said the last word a little louder and heard Danny chuckle a little.

"But he's pretty skittish, so don't, just don't crowd him" I sighed and glared at the ground.

How is Danny like this? Still trust the human race when those monsters...

I walked over back to Danny and made sure he didn't fall as he walked into the living room.

"Weird, I thought he had white hair." Artemis commented and I glared at her.

Danny chuckled but didn't say anything.

"I um... get that alot." He told her.

"Hi, I'm miss Martian but you can call me Megan," Megan walked over cheerfully and I heard Dannys breath hitch.

"I-I uh, D-Danny," he informed and she smiled sweetly at him.

"S-so are y-you an a-actual Martian?" Danny croaked and she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah I'm from Mars." she smiled brightly.

"Wow," he breathed.

Oh yeah he wanted to be a astronaut for the longest time I remember. She giggled and walked away.

Danny tried moving again, but accidentally crashed into Conner like a wall.

"S-s-sorry," Danny looked up at Conner with wide eyes.

"You alright? I didn't see you there." Conner looked at him and Danny shook a little by being intimidated by Conners height and body shape.

"I-it's f-fine," he said shakily.

"I'm Connor." Connor greeted him.

"D-Danny.. but you all knew that." Danny did awkwardly.

"Sorry for scaring you before, you seem cool," Wally zoomed up and zoomed away.

Artemis snorted at how everyone was making me slightly glare at her.

"Go take a seat bud, don't push yourself to hard." I whispered and Danny took a shaky breath, but nodded.

I sighed knowing I have to go soon. And I really didn't want to leave my brother alone, not yet when he's still skittish.

"Kaldur." I motioned to the side.

And glance at Danny who was looking at me, but gave me a reassuring nod.

"Yes?" Kaldur asked calmly.

"I have to go since Canary will be back and I have a personal mission. But I don't know what about my brother." I confessed to him.

"My friend, we will be able to take care of him. Do not freight, your brother will understand." Kaldur smiled gently.

* * *

As the two older boys talked personally Danny glanced at Artemis.

"Uh... You okay?" Artemis looked at him genially worried.

"Y-your Artemis right?" Danny asked and she nodded.

"Thank you," he said steadily.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For saving my life," he gave her a goofy smile with his bright icy blue eyes looking into her grey ones.

She just smiles at him. "Your welcome. That's what we heroes do."


	11. Cards

**Artemis's POV**

I sat next to Danny and he seemed to be doing a lot better than yesterday when we rescued him. His bruises were gone, as well as the small cuts. His wrist is still healing and he has a chest wound.

I awkwardly sat there since everyone else was busy, and Danny was dozing off into sleep.

"You know it's okay to fall asleep." I smirked at him and he looked at me tiredly.

Geez how much sleep did he get before?

"No, I-I'm fine." he yawned.

"Uh Danny right? You need sleep, it'll make you heal faster," I scooted closer and he sighed.

"Y-yea, I-I have f-fast healing." he looked down.

I kinda miss his smile.

"But you still need sleep." I insisted.

"I-I've tried... T-twice, _t-they're_ always in my dreams and t-they b-become nightmares." he said with a shaky breath.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked gently.

"T-thanks, I-I'm fine." he said reassuringly, but I didn't believe him.

"So you don't want to sleep right?" I asked with a small smile.

He nodded tiredly.

"How about some card games, you don't move at all and you can stay awake." I got up and grabbed a deck or two of cards.

"O-okay." he smiled and I came back with a large blanket for him as well.

He wrapped it around him like a cacoon and it made me laugh a little.

For hours we played war, pounce, garbage, he even made me do 52 pick up which was a new low -_-... But it was actually kinda fun.

I walked away knowing he'd be sleeping soon and I grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey Artemis, you left a dead body on the couch." Robin walked in casually.

I looked over and saw Danny sleeping soundlessly on the couch still wrapped in a blanket.

"A job well done." I smirked and Robin rolled his eyes playfully.

I walked over and noticed it was almost two in the morning. No wonder no one else is up.

I sat next to Danny and laid my legs on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

I knew Danny would wake up with a nightmare, so I don't want him to be alone, just being a good friend.

I turned on my favorite show: Once Upon A Time and caught up on the latest episodes of the last season.

Where hook let's Emma go back to the living world without him making me emotionally unstable at the moment.

"God dammit hook! Don't you fucking dare!" I started to tear up as he held Emmas hand when she was raised up by the elevator in the underworld.

This show got me fucked up. I sighed and turned the TV off as the episode ended, and looked down at the sleeping boy and with relief he looked calm and not in pain or fear.


	12. Little Kitten

The next morning everyone came in to see Danny and Artemis sleeping on the couch.

Danny was wrapped in a blanket protectively, like a kitten and Artemis had her arms crossed with her head leaning to the side.

"Aw, he's like a little kitten," Wally zoomed over.

"Hard to believe he's Roy's brother, innocent looking. I mean only thing they physically have in common was their eyes," Robin concluded.

"Yeah. Him and Jazz looked more a like." Danny said with a small chuckle and his eyes still closed, but he was awake.

"Holy crap!" Wally jumped out of his skin.

"Pfft." Robin cracked up laughing as Wally tried to get his heart beat down.

"D-didn't mean to s-scare you," Danny sat up and now had the blanket loosely around him.

Robin laughed harder and Artemis snorted a little hearing that, as the first thing when she woke up.

"Your fine. Didn't know you where awake." Wally smiled.

Batman then walks in.

"Phantom, I need to check your wounds." The Dark Knight said.

As Danny nodded and slowly got up with the crutches, and went back to the Medical Wing.

He sat on the edge of the bed and Batman started to unwrap the bandages around his chest.

He only saw the large Y on his chest as a light pink scar making Danny sigh in relief, but Batman was surprised.

"I-i have s-super healing," Danny told Batman who only nodded.

"I see, your mostly healed except your wrist. But we can take the cast off tomorrow. Have you eaten anything since you got here?" Batman asked.

"I-I had some crackers," Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Daniel, I going to be putting you on a diet. Your very under weight," Batman told him.

"It'll help you gain weight back to an average. Your 104 pounds and you should be around 150 for your height and age. With your powers I'm guessing you'll have a higher metabolism like Kid Flash." he stated.

"I-I guess I do, J-Jazz only knew m-my secret and I g-guess I ate more and she helped m-me out with t-that." Danny shrugged feeling depressed thinking about his sister.

"You'll eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. I want you to start with easy foods such as oatmeal for breakfast, soup for lunch, and dinner with a fruit or vegetable with every meal." Batman stood up.

"O-okay," Danny replied

"B-batman?" Danny looked at The Dark Knight before he left.

"Yes?" He looked at the boy.

"T-Thank you." he gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome. Get better soon." Batman nodded and left.

Danny sighed and got up feeling able to walk. He looked around and saw a pile of folded clothes on the counter.

 _Hope these fit,_

 _Roy-_

Danny looked at the clothes and put them on since he was over wearing white clothes.

It was a black hoodie with a Twenty One Pilots logo of the blurry face album cover. He had dark blue jeans that wear pretty comfortable.

He didn't bother putting on shoes since he wasn't going anywhere and stayed in human form.

He walked out feeling more like an actual teenager for the first time since he was nearly fully healed. Just sore.

"Sweet band," Robin walked past him.

He saw everyone was in normal clothing and not in their costumes except robin had dark sunglasses on to keep his identity safe.

"No crutches?" Wally ask with a smirk.

"I'm a-almost fully healed." Danny sighed.

"Um, i don't know your guys actual names." Danny pointed out.

"Oh it's Wally West." Wally said proudly.

Still Artemis, my last names crock." Artemis walked by.

"Megan." she waved from the kitchen.

"Conner." Conner was in the kitchen as well.

"I am Kaldur' ahn, but you may call me Kaldur as my other friends do." Kaldur smiled.

"Robin?" Danny looked at he other black haired boy.

"Batman doesn't want me telling anyone about my identity." he sighed.

"I-I get it," Danny said gently and understanding.

"I-I didn't tell a-any one about my powers." Danny told them.

"Only one p-person knew," he shrugged.

Wally and Robin gave him sympathetic eyes and sad small smiles.

"Well don't worry, your not alone this time," Artemis smiled at him.

"You still have training, you guys should've been there five minutes... Who's that?" Canary trailer off and saw Danny.

"Uh... This is Danny, he's Roy's brother, aka Phantom." Robin explained.

"Oh, I thought he had white hair" Canary ask as she raised an eye brow.

"I-I get that a lot." Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to g-get some rest, you guys c-can go train." Danny told them and they all nodded.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Artemis came up behind him.

"I'll live." he smiled kindly at her.

And noticed he was a little taller than her, she was at his eyes.

"Your half ghost." she deadpanned.

"I know." he snickered a little.

"Your terrible." she snorted and walked to the training room with the others.

Danny sighed boredly and he saw a note on the table.

 _You can have the room on the farthest down the hallway on the left_

 _The Team-_

Danny shrugged not thinking much about it and just wanted a nap. He walked down the hallway and saw there was a room on the left and walked in.

The sound of ecto guns charging up echoed through the dark room...


	13. I didn't write it

After four hours of training the team took a break for lunch. And Wally was already gone and made a large sandwich. Robin walked in and saw a note on the table.

 _"Maybe Kaldur wrote it?"_ Robin thought yo himself and walked to where Danny's room was.

He knocked on the door once.

"Hey D, you want to have some lunch with us?" Robin asked through the door.

Nobody answered.

"Danny wake up sleepy head. I know your probably really tired, but I know Batman has you on a diet." Robin tried again.

"Danny?" He asked with a little panic.

"Danny come on, open the door." Robin knocked harder.

"Fine I'm coming in then." Robin slid the door open.

Burnt marks, blood stains were all over the room. The room itself looked like a tornado has hit it.

"GUYS!" Robin yelled and ran back to the others.

"Guys! Guys!" Robin slid in the kitchen.

"Danny's gone!" He cried out.

Which made everyone dropped what they had in their hands, and followed Robin to the room.

Megan broke down crying and the rest lost color to their faces.

"I found this note and thought it was Kaldur's hand writing." Robin handed the Atlantean the note.

"This is not my hand writing my friend." Kaldur said sadly.

"Well, where is he?!" Artemis panicked.

Robin inspected the walls.

"...Someone took him," Robin sighed.

"The Guys In White took him." Robin felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Let me go! Please! Dad no!" Danny cried out as Jack put a metal collar around Danny's neck and it glowed green.

He had blood dripping down his head and a anti ecto-blast wound on his shoulder and side. It was third degree burns. He also had small cuts all over his body from obviously trying to fight back from the agents.

"Shut the hell up scum." Jack punched Danny across the face.

"I should kill you here and now but your to rare." He grabbed Danny by the neck.

He turned to his ghost half for protection to not feel the pain as much.

"Roy!" Danny screamed as tears fell down his face from fear but lost his breath as Jack's grip got tighter.

"Don't you ever speak of that name." Jack growled.

" , would you and your wife like for us to prepare the lab?" An agent asked unfazed by the scene.

"Immediately, thank you." he dropped Danny as he gasped for a breath.

"P-please n-no." Danny shook as an agent approached him.

"S-stop, d-D-don't h-hurt me." Danny pleaded as he started to have a panic attack, which was not normal for his kind of state.

"Shut it you abomination. No ones going to save you. No one would ever waste their time to care for a freak like you." Maddie walked up and back handed him.

"R-Roy! R-Roy help!" Danny screamed again as tears streamed down his bloodied face.

And Maddie just punched him making his jaw, which dislocated it.

"Don't you ever speak of that name!" She grabbed his hair.

Danny coughed up more blood and looked up at her.

"S-so, you a-admit." He coughed.

"Admit what?" She snarled.

"T-that y-you had a-another son..." He closed his eyes in pain.

"B-but w-would you a-admit t-that you k-kill your o-other c-children... J-jazz? M-me?" He croaked out.

She slammed his face into the ground.

"She had what's coming to her! She tried to stop me from getting to you!" Maddie screamed and Danny cried out in pain as her grip increased on his hair.

"Get him a muzzle!" Maddie snarled.

Danny shook in fear as she held his hair. Jack came back with a muzzle and was about to hand it to Maddie, but an arrow was shot out of their hands. And was impaled into the ground.

They turned to see where it came from and saw...

* * *

 **I decided to do another chapter because I wanted to you guys to _see my future story for Young Justice Heroes_. Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. Also comment or PM me what ideas for a future chaper should I do for _Phantom Justice_. Without future a do, here is my ideas for my _Young Justice Heroes_ series!**

 **Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011**

 **Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Invasion (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Civil War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018**

 **Just to let you guys know maybe one or two of them I won't be doing but maybe summarize it.** **So which story are you guys and girls looking forward to? I would really appreciate if you do that for me. Until next time, Davidscrazy234 out!**


	14. New Schedule

**Sorry to disappoint you guys,but i won't be able to post any _Young Justice Heroes, Phhantom Justice, and His Lil brother_. The reason is because I am doing a work program for college. **

**When I finished the program I get a 2 year free any college in Missouri. I have to work 9 hours, starting from 8 am to 5 pm. Which is a drag, because it is exhausting working with little kids.**

 **That's what I'm doing, working with kids and being a role model, set examples, etc. But I can tell you about the new schedule. I will be posting 2 chapters of His Lil Brother and Phantom Justice a week.**

 **Which is a total of six chapters a week While Young Justice Heroes is almost everyday. The reason for everyday on Young Justice heroes is because on Wattpad if you follow me there also, I am just finishing the last chapter of it.**

 **So I decided to post it on Fanfiction as well. So I want to get it all post it right away.**

 **Monday- 3x _Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother_**

 **Tuesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Wednesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Thursday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Friday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Saturday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Sunday-** _ **Now chapters upload. My only off day.**_

 **The schedule will change later on but this is only temporary until _Young Justice Heroes_ is done with the first book. Then the schedule will change into something better. But this will have to start next week because of like I said about the A+ program I am doing. Davidscrazy234 OUT! PEACE!**


	15. Army

With the distraction, Danny got out of baddies grip. But stumbled backwards and hit his head against the ground making him feel dizzy.

"Don't. You. DARE. Touch. Him." Red arrow jumped down and aimed an arrow at the adults.

"Do you know what your doing?! Your setting a freak! A monster free to the public world!" Maddie snarled at him.

"Shut up! Your the monsters here!" Roy snarled back harsher.

And Danny put a hand to his head and looked to see his brother making him calm down a little. But he was still in the adult scientists presence.

"Who do you think you are?" Jack asked glaring and Artemis jumped down next to Red Arrow.

"Archers that are going to kick your ass." Artemis latched her arrow on her bow.

"And next time when we're put together to locations to find phantom. Let me know where it is so I don't barely catch up with you." Artemis glared at Roy who just rolled his eyes glaring at the ex parents.

"Jack, get Phantom to the van  
" Maddie took out a bow staff.

"Did your mom take martial arts?" Artemis whispered.

"A damn black belt." he growled.

"Shit..."

Jack put ecto cuffs on Danny and started to drag the boy, who weakly struggled.

"Your not taking him again!" Roy launched the arrow hitting the vans tire so they couldn't take him through the vehicle.

"Can you even fight boy?" Maddie smirked.

Roy glared and nodded at Artemis. Artemis took off to help Danny and Roy dropped his bow and Maddie ran at him.

He ducked his mothers punched flipped he over his head and kicked her away.

"Roy?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

She's only taught that move to Roy since he was old enough.

"Don't you dare say my name." He stormed over to her.

"But you ran away." she whispered softly.

"And your torturing my only family left." He snarled in her face.

"So give me one good, damn reason why I shouldn't kill you." He grabbed her by the collar of her jump suit and lifted her off the ground.

"You killed Jazz. Your attempting to almost kill your youngest son." he got in her face.

Maddie kneed him in the gut but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"You where never my mother." He growled in a threatening low tone.

Then threw her to the ground and she hit her head making Maddie black out.

While Roy was fighting Maddie. Artemis spin kicked Jack away and kneeled beside Danny who was in pain once again.

"Why would you help a monster?" Jack fought terribly and Artemis punched him away.

"He's my friend. I would never let him get hurt on my watch." she glared.

She was about to fire an arrow at him, but a gun shot rang out and Artemis cried out in pain holding her shoulder.

Danny looked at her with wide eyes and with inhuman speed caught her before she hit the ground.

"Gah!" She screamed as she held her shoulder.

Danny held her upper body on his lap even though he was in a lot of pain himself.

"W-w-what d-did you d-do?!" Danny saw Agent K walking over, since he's the one that shot the female archer.

He saw Roy running over, but Maddie got back up and they went back to fighting again.

"It's more effective on ghost," he smirked.

"It's a type of poison but for humans it only hurts ten times more than it usually would." He shrugged.

He held the gun over at Roy. Danny grabbed an arrow from Artemis's quiver and jabbed it in the collar.

Which it give off a large shock, but he's had worst and snapped it in half. The collar was off and now Phantom was pissed.

He threw a bright green shield in front of Roy like a frisbee, blocking the bullet.

"What?" Roy saw Danny with blood on him and Artemis behind him closing her eyes in pain and clutching her shoulder.

Danny stood his full height which was kinda intimidating as protectiveness over came him.

"You guys always wanted to know my obsession." he walked toward the agent.

"It's protecting the ones that I care about." Danny blasted ice at the agent as a helicopter flew above them as more agents dropped down.

"You and what army?" Agent K snorted.

Dannys eyes glowed dangerously bright green with a dark glare.

"I am _an army,_ "

He took a deep breath with a low growl and unleashed powerful sound waves that sounded like the screams of death.


	16. What was that?

As Danny unleashed his ghostly wail, some of his wounds healed as well. But not all it.

The agents were pushed back and were knocked out. After thirty more seconds, the wail died down and Danny gasped for a breath. And then fell to unconsciousness. But Roy quickly ran to his brothers aid, completely ignoring Maddie.

Danny changed back into his human half, since he didn't have to collar on holding him back from doing so.

"Robin? I got Danny. Artemis is shot, and Dannys unconscious." Roy said through a ear piece.

"We'll be at your location soon." Robin said back.

"Get. Back." Roy didn't turn around to see Maddie walking over carefully.

"But is it really you Roy?" Maddie asked.

"Yes," he growled.

She saw the boy with black hair in his arms and a tear ran down her face.

"I haven't seen him like that for a long time." she whispered.

"Then why? WHY DID YOU DO ALL THE THINGS YOU DID TO YOUR SON?!" Roy roared at Maddie holding Danny closer to himself.

"You wouldn't understand Roy. He's one of a kind. He's the only halfa, and were not letting something so rare slip from us." She sighed.

Danny eyes flutter opened and leaned into his brother touch. He saw Maddie and immediately put up an ecto dome around him, Roy, and Artemis.

He struggled to breath as he tried to keep the shield up and Roy was confused why he was trying so hard.

"Danny. She won't hurt you. Madeline would have to go through me first." Roy glared behind him.

"N-no, w-watch out," Danny wheezed and a loud crash into the dome almost cracked it.

He looked up and saw Jack with a bazooka and with the last of Dannys remaining strength he shot the weapon into pieces. The blacked out once again.

Roy set Danny down and got in a fighting position with his bow ready to launch an arrow.

"I swear I'll kill you for hurting him." Roy said with hatred in his voice.

"Mads! Did you see what phantom did before? The experiments we could do-" Jack was cut off by an arrow flying past his head.

"Don't even think about it." Roy snarled and the bio ship landed by them.

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash ran out and Roy nodded at Kid Flash. He quickly ran past the adults, knocking them down and punched them hard enough to knock them out.

"The poisons not deadly," Robin looked at Artemis's wound.

"But she does need medical attention." He finished.

"Both of them will." Roy picked up Danny and Aqualad picked up Artemis.

Danny woke up with a panicky gasp seeing the room dark reminding him of his cell. But the lights turned on and he saw he was in a medical room. He looked around and saw Artemis on a bed reading a book.

"That bullet hurt like a bitch by the way." She flipped the page.

"Y-you a-alright though?" He struggled to sit up.

"I'm fine, you on the other hand. What was that wail thing you did? I was barely awake, but I saw it." She closed the book.

"I c-call it a ghostly w-wail, my most p-powerful attack." he rubbed the back of his head and noticed he was physically mostly healed.

"Nice." she said casually.

"Everyone's sleeping by the way. I was already awake, so I just stayed in here just incase you woke up." she looked at him still in her uniform.

"Thanks." he sighed and looked down.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

"No..." He whispered.

 _"_ _Shut it you abomination, no ones going to save you, no one would ever waste their time to care for a freak like you,_ "

Maddie a words rang through his head and he put his head in his hands.

"Why?" He asked Artemis who looked at him confused.

"Why did y-you guys come t-to save me? Why waste your t-time," he hugged himself.

His side and shoulder burned from the fight before.

"Me and Roy may not get along, but he loves you Danny. Roy would do anything for you." Artemis said gently.

"W-why did you then?" He asked quietly.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that, and your my friend, and friends help friends." she said in a serious tone.

"Don't think your a waste of time." She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with his icy bright blue eyes that had a spark in them.

"Thanks Artemis." he said with a gently smile and a rosy blush ran across her face, but her mask hid it.

"Y-you should get some rest." she said quickly.

"You too then." he told her.

She walked back to the medical bed and laid down on her side that didn't have the bullet wound and Danny laid on his back with soft breaths.

"Night Dan-" she was cut off by seeing Danny already passed out of exhaustion with a soft snore.

"Night Danny." she smiled and fell asleep herself.


	17. Apperentice

It's been a week and no sign of the Guys in White, or the Fenton adults. Roy came in more often and spent time with Danny and the team.

They decided Danny would stay at Mount Justice, since it would be more safe then an apartment. So he got his own room that was actually made by the team.

The team was out on a mission and Danny was petting wolf just hanging out.

"Danny?" Black canary walked in.

"Hi Dinah." he smiled and stood up.

He was finally all healed but memories still haunted him.

"Well since your all recovered. I think you should start training with your powers, for now you can train individually with me." she said kindly to him, she was like a motherly figure that hasn't tortured him.

"That's a awesome idea, I haven't done that in forever." He told her as the blond and him walked in the training room.

"What do you mean?" She asked and smiled that he didn't stutter any more.

"Well in Amity, I was kinda a towns hero. Ghost like to try to take over the town a lot since the ghost portal was open." he shrugged.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Yep." He popped the P.

"Well I'll set a simulator for you and see how that goes." Canary told him as Danny turned ghost and now had a new outfit as phantom.

He had a tight black muscle shirt with white sleeves, white gloves and a white turtle neck collar. He had black flexible pants and a white utility belt with white combat boots that came below his knees. But there was a logo on his chest that had a D with a smaller P on the inside.

"I use to have a hazmat suit before, it's time for a change." he explained.

Canary nodded and set up the simulator.

A hologram popped up and ran at Danny who quickly put up a green shield blocking with a sword attack and kicked under the hologram and it turned into micro pieces.

"That was the simplest level." she told him.

"You can take it up a level or two, I can handle it." Danny said.

Three holograms ran at him and Danny ducked a sword attack and blasted two of them into pieces and back kicked the last one.

"Your pretty good, who taught you?" Canary asked.

"I taught myself, never had a mentor." he shrugged.

"You do very well." She smiled.

"Thanks, it's been a while." He rubbed the back of his neck.

For the most of the day he and Canary practiced combat against each other. And Danny learned faster with every time on defense.

The Bio-Ship landed and everyone came out soaking wet and looked miserable, well except for Aqualad who was calm like usual.

"I'm taking a shower." Conner grumbled and walked off.

Wally began to shake himself like a dog with his speed and his hair was poofy.

"Lucky." Artemis glared at the speedster as her long hair dripped wet.

"What happened to you guys?" Danny asked walking into the garage.

"Black Manta likes to splash people." Robin dead panned.

"You say it like he was messing with you my friend." Kaldur smirked.

"It's an atlantians way of distraction." he walked off not fazed by him being soaked.

"Nifty." Danny shrugged.

"Like the new look." Megan smiled at him.

"Thanks Megan." he smiled back.

"So what did you do all day?" Robin shook out his wet hair.

"Canary helped me on improving my combat skills." Danny said simply.

"Don't you mean teach you?" Wally sped in with dry clothes on.

"No, I know how to fight." Danny said simply.

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yea, back in Amity. I wasn't that well known, but I protected the town from evil ghost..." Danny trailed off into thought.

"Shit." he face palmed.

"Did they even shut down the portal? Is Valerie taking care of amity? What about Vlad? Does he even care? Is what about Clockwork... That son of a bitch..." Danny ranted to himself making the team very confused.

"Clockwork I know your watching." Danny crossed his arms.

Everyone looked around confused. They we're starting to believe he is becoming crazy.

"Uh, Danny? Who are you talking too?" Megan asked.

"Yes Daniel, who are you talking too?" A calm voice said and Danny looked at the stranger flatly.

"Hey Clockwork." Danny greeted the time master.

"You called?" A man with a whispy tail was floating by Danny.

He had a purple cloak on and inside was gears like a clock. He had red eyes and a scar over on and a staff in one hand.

"Who's that?!" Wally screamed like a girl and running behind Megan.

"This is Clockwork. Ghost of time, and apparently didn't bother to do anything for two years." Danny glared at the blue ghost.

"My apprentice, if I fumbled with the timeline again, you would've never reunited with the brother, and later in life you would've lost all your family." Clockwork a explained calmly.

"Sigh* as always your right," Danny sighed.

"How did you get in here?" Robin asked checking security cameras.

"He's the master of time, he can pop up anywhere." Danny smirked at Clockwork.

"And in Daniels definition. Giving people heart attacks." Clockwork chuckled.

"So he's not a threat?" Kaldur asked.

"No Kaldur'ahm. I am no threat to you or your team mates. Daniel is my apprentice." He explained simply.

"And please what does-" "if something ever happened to me, young Daniel would take my place and be the new master of time," clock work knew what kaldur would say.

"Can't you see what happens?" Danny asked.

"I cannot see that path, my end is not visual and what happens after that, I will never know," clock work said.

"And to answer your questions Daniel, why don't you take a trip to your home town?" Clock work smirked and teleported away.

"Him and his damn riddles." Danny grumbled.

"Well that... Was interesting." Wally laughed.

"You don't know half of it." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to go to Amity? For like a week to see how your towns doing?" Robin asked.

"... Maybe." Danny said quietly.

"I was a hero, but not everyone likes me so..." Danny shrugged.

"And wouldn't it be a little weird that when I come for a week, so would phantom?" Danny pointed out.

"But." he smiled gently.

"Curiosity killed me once, let's see what it does a second." he smirked and Wally and Robin smiled interested and the girls face palmed as Kaldur smiled a little.

Conner came back after his shower very confused.


	18. Amity Park

The Team landed the Bio-Ship a little way from Amity Park and everyone was in casual clothes.

Conner had blue jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket over it.

Megan had light skin and pink skirt with a white top.

Artemis had a black tank top on with a leather jacket and skinny jeans on and tall boots.

Robin had black jeans, a green hoodie on a black jacket over and his sunglasses.

Kaldur had jeans and a jacket that covered his neck.

Wally had light jeans, a white long sleeve, and a red button up that was unbuttoned over it.

And finally Danny had blue skinny jeans, a red T-shirt and a black light jacket.

Danny looked at the ground as he walked down the street with his friends hoping no one would notice him.

"Dude, your towns pretty cool" Robin looked around.

"Really?" He looked up and the town looked exactly like it was two years ago.

He smiled a little seeing it wasn't surrounded by ghost. From the corner of his eyes he saw a flashing sign on the corner of the street.

Fenton Works

He stared at it as he lost color to his face.

 ** _BANG_**

 _"JAZZ!"_

"Danny? Danny dude?" Wally shook his shoulder as Danny looked at the house.

"Danny are you okay?" Artemis lightly touched his shoulder and he snapped out of the trance.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked away from the house.

Everyone looked in the direction Danny was staring, before but kept walking.

"What's the Nasty Burger?" Megan asked a little disturbed.

"No way, this place is still running?" Danny snapped his head up and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You guys got to try it" Danny said, then grabbed Artemis's wrist and lead The Team to the restaurant.

Danny walked in and inhaled the familiar cent of his old hang out spot.

"Oh!" Wally licker his lips excitedly and walked to the cashier.

"Your paying for your own food" Robin deadpanned as the rest walked us.

"Can I take your order- D-Danny?" A girl with dark skin and black hair with turquoise eyes stared at the boy in the back.

"V-Valerie?" He asked shocked.

She jumped the counter and hugged him.

"Everyone thinks your dead," she whispered and he hugged her back slowly.

Suddenly Artemis felt a pinch of jealousy hit her and crossed her arms..

"Val I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my secret. I never got to tell you that." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry for hunting you." She snorted.

"But where have you been?" Valerie asked worriedly.

"Um... Traveling, I was traveling the world." he lied smoothly.

The Team behind him gave him a sympathetic eyes and Megan covered her mouth to hid a gasp at how quickly he made the lie. Have they lied to them?

"So who are they?" Valerie looked at his friends.

"These are my friends, they're super cool," Danny smiled at them.

"Names Wally," Wally winked and everyone rolled there eyes.

"But why did you leave? Without telling anyone? Sam and Tucker are dead and everyone though you where too." Valerie grabbed his shoulder and Danny felt dread in his stomach.

"I-I know, and I just wanted to see how Amity was, like with the ghost." Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"I, I uh kinda take care of them. Three don't come around often but-" Valerie cut off by an explosion in the distance.

"What's that?" Megan asked with wide eyes.

"Does Skulker come still?" Danny raised an eye brow.

"Yes." she said flatly.

"So is Red Huntress still a thing?" He smirked.

Valerie lifted up her sleeve to reveal some of her red suit.

"Do you guys want to sit this one out?" Danny whispered to kaldur.

"It's your town my friend. We will help when you need it." Kaldur told him as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

With that Danny and Valerie where gone in a second.

"I feel like he's done this before." Robin cackled.

Artemis was intensely glaring with jealously.

Phantom flew over Amity and a blue mist escaped Phantom's mouth.

"How long does it take for her to change?" Phantom mumbled and saw Skulker blasting with a gun.

"After two years, your still annoying." Phantom said to the ghost as he flew by him.

"Ghost child?" Skulker gasped at Danny.

"But the Guys in White.." He trailed off.

"Yeah I know," Phantom glared.

"What are you doing?" Phantom asked crossing his arms.

"I'm bored," he shrugged, like it was nothing

"But your pelt is still valuable." The robotic ghost smirked and blasted at Phantom who put up a shield.

"Come on, I just wanted a visit." Phantom rolled his eyes.

"It's usually Red Huntress that fights me." Skulker explained.

"Still here." Valerie flew at him with a gun on her board.

She shot Skulker and Danny kicked the head off only for a green blob to be under.

"Seriously?" Danny sighed.

Then suddenly Danny was shot down into the ground.

"Daniel?" A voice said behind him.


	19. Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers TR 1

*We see the city of San Francisco, but with lots of police sirens*

Plasmius: "All of you, were made to be ruled."

*We see a couple of people in a building looking out of the windows up in the sky at something.*

*A bunch of cars exploded in front of a couple of people*

*The military began to aim there guns at something*

*The police isshooting at something as well*

Plasmius: "In the end..."

*A bunch of security guards slowly walk towards a person*

*We see Plasmius in a new suit and is on one knee, with a stepture in his hands*

Plasmius: "It will be every man for himself."

*Plasmius looks up and flew at someone and stabs that person with his stempture then use his ecto rays and shot someone in the chest*

*In a street, filled with cars began to exploded one-by-one, with a couple of people running away*

*We see a The Plumbers secret base*

*A helicopter beginning to come to a helicopter pad with a man standing in front of it*

Rook: "What do we do now, Magister?"

*Now Max Tennyson come out of the helicopter*

Max: "We get ready, that's what."

*Rook walk up to a door and put his thumb on the scanner*

*Connor, Jake, David, Nichole, and Adrien are all in civilian clothes and is walking through the hallway with shades on*

Max: "David, had an idea."

*David walks through a door and see his suit in a case display with a new design on it*

Max: "To bring together a group of remarkable people."

*Phantom has his sword in his hand*

*AmDrag is training with his grandfather next to him*

*Cat Noir is seen on patrol with ladybug*

*The Ninja is cutting a robot in half*

*Omni-X is at home playing video games*

*Connor, Lois, and Clark walk in their big apartment and see Nichole*

*Lois and Clark walk into their room leaving Connor and Nichole alone*

*David hits a punching bag across the room*

*Phantom has his sword with lightning on it coming off of it*

*Shadow Knight is standing with a explosion behind her, which she knew would happen*

Max: "So when we needed them."

*Ninja is looking at his explosive rings*

*Shadow Knight turn to a person*

Max: "They can fight the battle."

*Plasmius with handcuffs and a bunch of guards surroundings him, is walking through the hallway, with looking at someone with a grin on his face*

*A Quinjet is flying in the air but one if the wings are on fire*

A explosive car just exploded in front a person*

Max: "That we never could, like the Justice League."

*Alex looks up from where he is sitting*

*We see Alex's Overwatch suit light up from a case display*

*Overwatch is flying in San Francisco in his mk 7 suit*

Max: "Gentelmen..."

*Everyone is sitting in a seat*

Max: "What are you prepared to do?"

*We now see Cat Noir and Overwatch standing around in their suit*

*Cat Noir turns to look at something*

*Omni-X transform into one of his aliens*

*Phantom called for his sword*

*Jake dragons up and transform into AmDrag*

*Randy puts on his mask*

*Overwatch had his face pate go down to his face*

*Everyone was in a room talking to each other*

*Ultraman and Omni-X are circling each in civilian clothes*

Omni-X: "No offense, but I don't play well with others."

Ultraman: **"Big man with an alien watch. Take that off, what are you?"**

Omni-X: "Um, gamer, soccer player, and high school student."

*AmDrag began to laugh a little*

*A missile began to rocket to San Francisco*

*Max are seen with a rocket launcher and trying to shoot something*

*A car exploded and it began to lean forward*

*Cat Noir jumped over a car*

*AmDrag began to use his fire breath to burn a bunch of

*Ninja slide to the side and aim his explosive disk at something*

*Another explosive happened to maybe a building*

Omni-X as Feedback blasted a Leviathan*

*Shadow Knight flipped a person, then landed safely on the ground*

THIS MAY

*Phantom flies up and was going to slam his sword on Ultraman*

*An explosion happen where everyone is*

*We see everyone crash in to places because of the explosion*

*Cat Noir began to throw his staff at someone*

*A Quinjet began tofly in the air*

*Vlad is holding Alex from the neck and throw him off the window*

*Cat Noir was caught in a explosion and landed hard on the car*

*Four Arms is swing his arms and hitting Leviathans*

*Vlad use his scepture to blast something*

*A bunch of Leviathans is blasting the ground, while people began to run and cover themselves*

Alex: "If we can't protect the earth."

*Cat Noir and Four Arms are standing next to get her*

*People began to run for cover*

Alex: "You can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

*Overwatch began to fly up in the air from being in the water, then shot off into the city*

Young Justice Heroes: Avengers

Nichole: "Hey Ben, did I ever tell you I'm a huge fan of Rath when ever you loose control and starts arguing almost anything?

*We see Rath and Superboy fighting each other*

Ben: "Uh...no and thank?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Gals, I'm back. I hope you all enjoy the trailer because trailer #2 is on it's way. Let me know what you think of this. Did I or good or bad on it?!**

 **This is base on the actual Avengers 2012 trailer. Most the scenes on the trailer will be used in the upcoming story. Be sure to be on the look out for it.**

 **And also Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed will come out in a day or two. See you all next time Davidscrazy234 Out! Peace!**


	20. I AM TRULY SORRY!

**I am sorry to tell you all this but I won't be able to upload chapters for about 1 week. The reason is because I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I have to rest for a week.**

 **I'll be sure to upload a lot of chapters as soon as I can. Love you all.**


	21. Fruitloop

**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to be out for a week, but turns out I still have to rest and it's really sore with pain.**

 **So I took that week off and I feel great. Since I feel great I decided to up date my stories for you guys.**

 **Also I'm working on Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed cover and the first chapter.**

 **It'll be out with tomorrow or Wednesday. Also check out my DeviantArt. Username is Davidscrazy2345.**

 **I post a lot of art of my stories. Let me know if you want me to draw a this story Danny Phantom suit.**

 **Also please comment what you want to see in this book. I almost have a writers block, so please give me ideas.**

 **If you're is print you will be a guest star on the book and interact with The Team.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Vlad?" Danny groaned to see Plasmius.

"I'm terribly sorry Daniel. I thought you where a enemy ghost," Plasmius landed next to Danny.

"Wait what? Val what's going on?" Danny got up.

"Me and Vlad made a alliance to protect Amity." Valerie flew down.

"My dad wants me home, sorry Danny, it's good to know your alive.. Ish," She smiled at him and flew off to leave the two halfas alone.

"Your still a Fruitloop." Danny glanced at vlad.

"Daniel, where have you been, all these years, and Maddie?" Vlad asked.

"...uh Vlad... If I where you, I would give up on Maddie," Danny looked away.

"Why? I still love her, where is she?" Vlad glared a little.

"Honestly it's for your own good, she hates ghost." He whispered.

"Daniel we're both still part human, she can still leave Jack." Vlad defended.

"It doesn't matter, she'll hate you." he warned.

"Daniel I don't know where your getting this but-" Vlad started to say, but Danny cut him off

"Cause she hates me!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"She hates her own son for it, so why would she not hate you?! What would make you different?!" Danny yelled wanting to cry.

"She knows about you?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah," He looked at the ground.

"And I wish she never did," he felt a tear ran down his face.

As he put a hand over the middle of his chest. Over the 'Y' scar.

"Daniel what happened? You sound ridiculous," Vlad snorted.

Danny felt his heart hurt a little. Well half of it I should say.

"You don't know shit Vlad!" Danny looked up at Vlad as more tears ran down his face.

"You want to know why I've been missing for two years?! Because she gave me away to the damn Guys in White and has been experimenting on me until two weeks ago and still tried to hurt me!" Danny yelled and Vlad looked at him in shock.

"Y-your lieing, you just don't want me to be happy." Vlad stuttered.

"I'm... Lieing?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

"I-I'm lieing? Why would I lie?" Danny asked as more tears ran down his face.

"Maddie wouldn't do that, she's to wonderful," vlad took a step back.

"Are you serious?!" Danny screamed and pulled his shirt up to reveal multiple scars and a 'Y' scar.

"Does it LOOK LIKE IM LIEING?!" He sobbed and put his shirt back down.

"She cut me open Vlad! She and Jack fucking tortured me!" He fell to his knees.

"They k-killed jazz..." He sobbed.

"Oh... Daniel..." Vlad felt guilt fill him.

Arms wrapped around Danny but it wasn't vlad.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked.

Danny leaned against Artemis silently crying from the painful memories.

"We're still here for you Danny," She hugged him tightly as Kid Flash zoomed up and the rest of the team walked over.

"My question isn't answered," vlad crossed his arms.

"We're his new family, and we will be there for our friend." Aqualad told Vlad.

They all looked at Danny sadly as he hugged Artemis back morning over his lost.


	22. We need to GO

Dannys eyes were full of pain. Vlad was the only one like him and... He just felt alone. Being a rare species has its ups and down.

Ups- one of a kind, not everyone is prepared for it, much more unique than the other guys.

Downs- hard to find your own kind, people want to hurt you to see what's so special, no one understands you.

The agents didn't understand that what they did hurt, he felt pain, they never believed him.

"-anny? Danny you okay?" Valerie asked gently.

"Yea I'm fine" He didn't look at anyone.

"What happened between you and vlad?" She asked.

"Bad memories." He said simply.

"Is vlad... Like you?" Artemis asked gently.

"The only other halfa, I never told anyone though. I wouldn't risk it." he looked into the blondes steel grey eyes and Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a large heart my friend, even to those you claim as your enemies." He said wisely.

"Do you want to walk around see how Amity changed or do you want to go back?" Robin asked gently.

"You guys haven't seen Amity until you seen the arcade," Ge smiled slightly and Robin and Wally had large grins plastered on their faces.

"No hacking the system again rob!" Wally yelled as the two boys ran off.

"You just suck at video games." Robin laughed and everyone started to make their way to the arcade.

Danny was talking with Conner as they walked down the street as the two boys ran ahead and from a distance Danny saw Fenton works brightly.

He smiled a little remembering him when he was five, Jazz and Roy taught him how to ride a bike as their parents where in the lab, he accidentally fell and scrapped his shoulder but got back up and tried again.

Then his blood froze as a RV pulled up. The Fentons came home...

"G-guys..." Danny started to hyperventilate as fear clouded his eyes.

"G-guys w-we need t-to go," he tugged on Kaldur's sleeve and he saw what Danny was looking at.

"P-P-please c-can we go h-home," he paled slightly clinging onto Kaldur's sleeve.

"My friends, we have seen enough of the town." Kaldur said calmly.

"Danny, your parents are home, the Fentons barely come home, they must miss you!" Valerie said cheerfully and everyone's head whipped around and saw a woman with red hair and a man with black hair.

"V-Val, d-don't tell anyone t-that I was h-here please," He looked at her with fear and Artemis glared behind her at the Fenton parents ready for an attack again.

"Don't you want to see them?" She raised an eye brow and Danny shook his head.

"Let's head home guys, I'm sure Megan has something good for dinner." Robin said on guard and with out argument everyone nodded.

"Danny please don't go. I haven seen you in two years, at least tell me where your going." Valerie looked at him pleadingly.

"He lives with us," Conner spoke up glaring at the Fenton parents who where unpacking the RV and haven't noticed them.

"Then take me with you. I'm Red Huntress and he's Phantom. I don't know what secrets your hiding from me Danny but-" Valerie tried to say, but Danny interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Val but I-I can't, I-it's complicated, b-but can w-we please leave?" He shook a little and Kaldur gently lead the younger boy away.

"Danny what do you want for dinner anyways, you can choose," Megan tried bringing a positive mood and get his mind off of his parents that where less than a mile away.

He looked behind him fearfully and breathed quickly seeing the two where standing in front of the house chatting with each other.

He saw Maddie slightly turning in they're direction and Danny immediately went invisible and she only saw a group of teens, not Danny.

"Uh Danny?" Artemis looked around.

Kaldar still felt someone holding onto his sleeve. And Danny reappeared.

"S-she turned a-around." He gulped and walked over to Artemis trying to hide further from the parents.

"Let's get back to MJ," Robin said with a sad smile.

"Danny, don't be gone for to long," Valerie gave him a sad look.

"J-just don't m-mention me here... Especially I-in front o-of Maddie and j-Jack." Danny breathed quickly still.

"Fine." slShe looked at the ground and the team walked to the bio ship.

Once they loaded Danny brought his legs to his chest and stared at the ground hugging his knees.

"Hey you okay?" Artemis looked at him.

"I'm tired of being afraid, I'm tired of being weak." He sighed not looking at her.

"Danny, you where traumatized. You can't help it but trust me, it'll be okay, it'll get better." She said gently.

"Do the nightmare ever go away?" He whispered.

"I don't know... I can't answer you that, I've never gone through what you have." Artemis looked at the ground.

"You shouldn't have too, so don't feel bad." He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Thanks Danny, and don't think you deserve what you've got for two years. You shouldn't have gone through that." She put a hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The two teens looked into each other's eyes as a small blush kept on their cheeks.

Artemis's eyes widen and shook her head as the Bio-Ship landed.

Once the door opened she walked out with her face red and Dannys was redder.

Robin looked back and for at the two. Then a smirk grew on his face.

 _"This is going to be fun."_ he cackled in his head.


	23. Just Another Memory

_"I got the newest version of DOOM! Hurry up slow pokes" 13 year old Danny laughed as he ran a little faster as Tucker was on his tail and Sam walked snorting at the two._

 _"Why in a rush? You guys want me to kick your asses so soon?" She smirked._

 _"Sam! We can't talk like that! Jazz would have my head!" Danny gasped._

 _"If I say crap I'd be in big trouble." Tucker said._

 _"Meh." She shrugged and the three best friends walked up to Fenton works and heard yelling inside._

 _"Mom and dad haven't yelled like this since the fight with Roy.."_ _Dannys_ _eyes quickly went wide._

 _"Jazz!" He opened the door and saw 15 year old jazz fighting with her parent._

 _"He's just a kid! He's done nothing to hurt anyone!" Jazz screamed._

 _"Guys go up stairs." Danny said worriedly and they nodded._

 _The two went upstairs and there was a scream of murder making Jazz and Danny pause._

 _"Sam! Tucker!" Danny cried out and nearly vomited at the sight._

 _His two best friends where electrocuted to death and their heads exploded..._

 _He saw a booby trap that had the Fenton nine tails in his room. And tears crawled down his face and Jazz hugged him closely and turned his head away._

 _"Danny." She whispered into his hair._

 _"Run." He felt a tear from his big sister drop on him and looked up at her._

 _"Not without you." He whimpered._

 _"Mom and Dad know." she said quickly as she heard a van pull up outside._

 _Danny quickly turned into a hazmat suit as Phantom and grabbed Jazz's wrist and tried flying out of there._

 _He felt someone zap him and he and his sister fell down the stairs in the front of Fenton Works._

 _Jazz hit her head but was fine and both landed on their backs. Maddie held a gun pointing it at Danny._

 _"Filthy ghost scum." She snarled making Danny looked at her fearfully._

 _"No!" Jazz hugged Danny with her back facing Maddie._

 ** _BANG_**

 _"JAZZ!"_

 _The red heads corpse fell in_ _Danny's arms as he sobbed as his sisters blood drenched him._

 _He hiccuped a sob and got up and started to run but had a limo from falling down the concrete stairs._

 _Run run run_  
 _Run or they'll catch you_  
 _Run before they kill you like jazz_  
 _Like Sam_  
 _Like Tucker_  
 _Get out of there before-_

 _A green net crashed into Danny and he skidded on his side and hit his head against the cold concrete._

 _"You really thought you where going to get away?" A voice sneered at him._

 _"Mom, mom it's still me Danny! Your son!" Danny cried out._

 _The net electrocuted the thirteen year old and he cried out in pain._

 _"I don't have a son, I don't have any children." She spat at him and Guy in White agents surrounded them._

 _"Mom please! I beg of you! Don't let them do this!" Tears streamed down the boys face._

 _She ignored him as the men loaded him in a crate and put a glowing green metal collar around his neck._

 _"Get off of me!" He tried to fight back but they succeeded in locking him in a dog crate in a white van._

 _"Mrs. Fenton, the lab awaits for you and your husband." An agent told her._

 _"Thank you," she smiled at him and she went in a different van with Jack in it._

 _"Mom! Mom please! Please no! They're going to hurt me! They're going to hurt your son!" He sobbed holding onto the bars._

 _"Shut up ghost scum," a agent growled and slammed the door closed._

 ** _"_ _ROY_ _HELP!"_**

Danny sprung up in his bed as sweat dripped down his body as he wore sweat pants and no shirt.

He slowed down his breathing as the memories of a nightmare in reality repeated in his head.

 _"Just another... Just another nightmare..."_ He thought in his head then put a hand on chest feeling a scar.

 _"No, just another memory..."_

He stared down in his lap then rolled over and stared at the hopelessly trying to go back to sleep but he knew he wouldn't.

* * *

 **I am truly sorry for abandoning my stories these past months. I have a reasonable explanation for this. Firstly I had to deal with school, which sucks by the way. Then I got my electronics taken so I couldn't get it back even if I tried. So I was force to not upload any stories until my grades improved. Which it did, thank god. So now I'm back and today in each of my stories I will upload a chapter and explain it to you guys again. Also here is my schedule for my stories.**

 **Monday: His Lil Brother**

 **Tuesday: Break**

 **Wednesday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Thursday:** **Phantom Justice**

 **Friday: Young Justice Heroes**

 **Saturday: Next Avengers: Next Generation**

 **Sunday: Break**

 **Break Definition: Off day of stories upload. Either busy drawing art or relaxing.**


	24. Under The Mask

Danny ducked on his knees and slid back to his feet as he spin kicked his opponent. Who happens to be Batman.

The Dark Knight grabbed his ankle, but Danny flipped back with his strength.

Sending Batman to the other side of the platform, but landed on his feet and charged back at the halfa.

Danny waited patiently and jumped up and leaped off of Batman shoulders only for his ankle to get caught and was brought down and landed on his stomach with a thud.

 _ **Phantom failed**_

"You've achieved a lot phantom." Batman helped Danny back up.

"Thanks." he wheezed and rubbed his shoulder sorely.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" Danny nodded and walked out.

The Team was on a mission and Batman decided to help Danny improve on his combat skills.

"You can train on your own if you'd like." Batman said turning away.

"I was going to hit the training room." Danny jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Be carful, your diet has given you more weight, but if you work to hard you may get sick since your bodies not use to this for two years." Batman said flatly.

"I'm just trying to get my strength back. I'll eat something in an hour." Danny have a grin as Batman nodded.

For that hour Danny did bench presses and with his super strength he did 150 for an easy weight

Remembering what Batman said. He did sit ups and push ups as well and ran three miles on a tread mill.

After that he put a cold towel on the back of his neck and walked into the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"Thank god Wally didn't eat this," Danny breathed relieved.

He saw a sticky note on the large sandwich that said 'KF's' and Danny knew Wally was trying to claim the sandwich he made and ate it anyways.

"Nice try," Danny smirked and happily ate the sandwich.

Danny was starting to get back into a muscular figure.

As he was gaining muscles and had a firm chest and wasn't scrawny from being starved before but still had a lean figure.

He went and threw on a black hoodie and jeans and sat on the couch and wolf came over and Danny petted the large beast.

He jumped up and laid next to Danny and he leaned on his fluffy white back and soon fell asleep with wolf as well.

* * *

Roy ducked a ninja star and came back with a kick as Cheshire attack him with her sias.

"So who's this Phantom guy?" She asked calmly and Roy kicked her in the gut.

"Whatever you have planned Cheshire, don't you dare touch Phantom." Red Arrow snarled down at her.

"Oh I know that sibling love anywhere, you two don't even look alike." She flipped back to her feet.

"Neither does you and Artemis." He cocked an arrow glaring at Cheshire.

"You got me there." She chuckled.

"Listen Red, Savage has something planned. Planned big and I know Phantom is apart of it. I don't know the details, but I know that much from Sportsmaster." Cheshire walked up to him.

"Why should I believe you?" He glared harder.

"Cause sadly I have a soft spot for people that had a tough time with their siblings. It's a curse." She shrugged.

"What made you think we had a tough time?" Red arrow growled.

"Because one, no ones seen him until recently. Two your protective, you made a mistake and trying to make up for it." She moved his arrow away.

"Your not that hard to read Roy." She smirked.

"We may be enemies as the mask, but under that I'm still your girlfriend." She pulled the mask up.

"Sigh* your right Jade, but I ran away eight years ago. We have a lot more in common than you thought. We both left our younger siblings." he looked down at her and she removed his mask.

"I'm always right," she smirked and cupped his face with a hand.

He closed his eyes and felt Jade's lips capture his.

But when he opened his eyes, Jade was already gone.

"I hate it when she does that. She worse then Robin." Roy muttered.


	25. Therapy

Canary walked up to Danny who was chatting with Megan interested about space and Mars still.

"Danny, can I talk to you?" She said, gently and he nodded and got up.

"You suffered greatly for two years." She started and Danny already knew this was going down hill.

"I want you to start therapy. I'll be gone on a mission for a few weeks and want you to make an appointment with Spectra Pentalope. I'm sorry but once I get back, I'll start helping you alright?" She said gently.

Danny hesitatedly nodded and she smiled and ruffled his hair. Then walked away mumbling about 'why does everyone ruffle his hair?' and Canary smiled at the young boy.

* * *

"So your Daniel James Fenton?" A woman with red spiked hair, green eyes, a red blouse and red pencil shirt.

"Uh, yeah, can you please turn the heat up in here?" He asked awkwardly with the room freezing.

"Wow, talk about socially awkward and whiney. Artemis and Roy was right." She said with fake sympathy.

"What?" He asked a little hurt but also a lot of offended.

"Or a weakling." She shrugged and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"But don't worry Danny. I don't think your those." She smiled behind him as her skin turned back flawless.

"H-how would you know those things? Roy and Artemis would never..." He trailed off.

"I interviewed some people. So I knew what I was dealing with, or that Wally kid and Megan girl. They say that you are an attention hog or something." She snapped her fingers.

Danny felt his chest tightened with hurt.

"But that Artemis girl. She really ranted, you always crying like a baby. She said that she only pity's you I guess." Spectra smirked as she touched his shoulder again as Danny felt something in his break mentally.

"Ok that's it for the day, bye bye. Go be the best you, you can be!" She said with enthusiasm and pushed Danny out of the door and he leaned against the therapy room in the building.

His head spun and he felt depressed and sad even more. Slowly he made his way back to the mountain.

* * *

"Danny! Danny!" Kid flash zoomed up to the halfa who had his arms crossed and eyes casted down.

"Dude you got to play this game I found!" He said excitedly.

 _"Don't be an attention hog."_ Danny whimpered inside.

"Sorry Wally, I'm not interested. I'm sure Robin would love too." Danny said with fake happiness.

Wally looked at him confused and saw Danny looked really tired.

"You should go lay down D. Maybe you've been working yourself to hard." Wally said caringly and Danny didn't look up at him.

Danny walked off and went in his room. He closed the door and slid down with tears in his eyes.

"H-have they been lieing to me t-the whole time?" He whimpered looking up a little as tears weld up in his icy blue eyes.

Weakling, freak, monster, abomination, attention hog, useless, it, thing, little shit, whiney, loser, wimp, alone...

The words spun in his head from now and from the past. Tears drifted down his face as hurt filled his chest. Someone knocked on his door and Danny didn't bother opening it.

"Hey Danny are you okay? Wally told me you didn't look to well." Roy's voice said through the door. Danny didn't say anything.

"Hey lil man, what's up?" Roy asked through the door gently.

A sob escaped Danny's lips but he quickly put his hands over his mouth to muffle it.

"Danny? Let me in," Roy said sternly.

Danny didn't answer not trusting his words. Roy quickly opened the door and saw Danny sobbing on the floor.

Then his brotherly instincts kicked in and comforted his baby brother.

"Hey hey, what's the matter? Did you get hurt?" He asked gently taking off his mask.

"D-d-did you mean I-it?" Danny whispered still sobbing.

"Mean what?" He asked confused.

"W-what y-you guys told s-spectra?" He looked down.

"Who? What? Danny what are you talking about?" Roy frowned.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Dina t-told me to visit Spectra Pentalope for today wanting me to start therapy... When I got there... She told me that you guys thought really bad things about me... I just f-feel really depressed n-now." He whispered.

"I don't know who this Spectra woman is but your not going back to her. You can wait for Dina to get back." Roy helped Danny up and he nodded silently.

"And Danny, don't believe those lies she fed you. Everyone here thinks the amazing, what she told you where lies." Roy put a hand on his shoulder then walked out.

Danny stood in the room silent but in deep thought.

 _"She looked younger when I left... And she was making me feel more negative... I could see my breath.. SHIT!"_

"I know who Spectra is!" Danny sprinted out of the room and crashed into the wall but ignored it and turned ghost and flew down the hallway to the zeta beam.

"Danny!" Everyone yelled confused as he exited the mountain.

* * *

"Oh that halfa is like a walking spa, can't wait for when he comes back." Spectra sighed happily.

"Yeah, if I come back." A voice said behind her.

"So you figured it out? Took you long enough, or are you just to dumb to figure it out sooner," Spectra turned to phantom.

"Well your age through me off a little. I remember when you where younger." Danny said smirking.

"I'm still young!" She screeched and blasted a ecto beam at him who put up a green shield.

"Wow and your moves have gotten sloppier. If you couldn't handle a thirteen year old halfa, what makes a fifteenth year old any better?" Danny asj lazily blocking all her attack with the shield.

"Maybe it's a teenager thing to be better than the elders." He yawned.

As Spectra tried lunging at him but he threw a green disk a little in front of him and a portal opened up.

"That's a new one." he said with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" She screamed and Danny blasted a ecto blast at her and spectra fell in the portal and Danny clenched one fist and the portal closed.

"She was seriously so negative." Danny smirked.

"God do I miss that." he walked away and saw the Bio-Ship land near him.

"What the hell was that?" Artemis stormed out with the team looking a little afraid of her but Robin was laughing a little.

"Wha-"

"you _flew_ into a zeta beam not telling anyone where you where going or what you where doing!" She ranted at him.

"Spectra was a ghost. I fought her once, she was making a bunch of high school students depressed for spirit week. I guess ghost... Oh man! Ghost are coming back!" Danny slapped his forehead.

"Dude your not making any sense," Wally raised a brow.

"Ghost, they usually stay in Amity. But I guess they're starting to migrate or travel." He said flatly.

"This is going to be hell isn't it?" Artemis crossed his arms.

"You have no idea." Danny felt more and more like his normal self.


	26. Salt

Wally and Robin where lazily hanging out waiting for everyone since it was the morning and Robin was on his labtop.

"Hey wall man, did you know that salt prevents ghost or something like that?" Robin smirked.

"Why would I care- ohhh," Wally smirked back.

"And do we have a friend that is a little ghost." Robin let out a cackle and disappeared leaving Wally alone.

"I hate it when he does that." he grumbled and went to go find his friend.

* * *

The rest of the team walked in the kitchen tiredly.

Danny yawned and went for the fridge for juice until a invisible wall blocked his hand.

"What the..." He said in confusion and couldn't reach for the orange juice.

"I didn't want juice anyways." he mumbled and Megan looked at him confused.

She walked over and grabbed the juice easily, but shrugged and put it back.

Danny went for the cabinet for a box of cereal but another invisible wall blocked his way.

"What the hell?!" He groaned.

"What's your deal?" Artemis looked over at him.

"Why is there salt everywhere?" Conner asked looked down at the door way where salt was laid in a line.

"Oh that is a new low." Danny walked over and tried kicking at the salt for a path but the wall blocked him.

"Seriously? What are you doing?" Artemis raised an eye brow.

"Wally and Robin are dead to me," Danny pushed against the wall.

Robins cackled echoed the mountain.

"Come on I'm in my human form!" Danny cried out.

"Doesn't salt do something to ghost?" Megan asked sweetly.

"It's like a wall. Salt is a way that people block ghost." Danny got on one knee a little away from the salt wall.

"You guys might want to get down." He warned and blasted at the salt wall but the ecto-blast shot back at Danny.

He let out a small scream and put up a shield.

"Well that didn't work." Conner grumbled.

* * *

It's been five hours and Danny is still trapped in the kitchen. He laid on the floor like a bear rug glaring at the salt on the floor.

The fridge had a salt wall, as well as the cabinets, even the toaster! He already has Megan get him something with his big blue eyes pleadingly.

"What are you doing?" Roy walked in and looked down at Danny.

"Being held hostage," he said simply.

"They put salt everywhere so I can't escape," Danny put it calmly and Roy raised an eye brow.

"Salt blocks ghost from things, mostly people, it's a common fact," Danny shrugged.

"Can you get me something to eat? They put salt by the cabinets too," Danny stood up.

"Can you just sweep it away?" Roy grabbed goldfish and tossed it to his brother.

"I can't even blow it away," he said flatly.

"Why aren't the others helping you?" Roy snorted.

"They also helped wally and Robin incase I got out and kaldur, the only responsible one, is with aquaman, is gone so I'm trapped in the kitchen," Danny ate the goldfish.

"These are wallys by the way so thanks," Danny smirked.

"I know," Roy smirked back and a scream ran into the kitchen.

"Don't touch my gold fish!" Wally grabbed his food and Danny smirked as he saw the salt was out of a line by Wally.

"And that's my cue," Danny turned into phantom and flew out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Danny get down," Roy said flatly.

"No!"

"Your holding all my food hostage!" Wally cried out.

"And my bow!" Artemis yelled.

"Dude! My mask!" Robin said in his casual clothes and sun glasses.

"Hey Megan, you want some gold fish?" Danny smiled at the kind Martian who was holding all of the stuff with her telekinesis and they where floating at the top of the mountains ceiling.

"Why doesn't Megan get anything taken away!?" Wally whined.

"Or Conner!?" Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"If you want to take something of a Kryptonian then be my guess, and Megan got me breakfast before." Danny smirked down at them.

"I-can't-reach!" Wally tried jumping up for the food.

"Is this being mean?" Megan asked.

"No, it's just playing around and making me very amused," Danny laid on his stomach with his elbows propped under him while floating.

"And revenge is sweet," Danny are some of Wally's chips.

"Those are mine!"

"Your not the only one with high metabolism anymore." Danny smirked almost letting out a laugh.


	27. Young Justice Heroes: Avengers

Hey guys and gals! I know it's been a while since I last update, but I will upload two chapters tomorrow. That's not I want to talk about. I just published my new story Young Justice Heroes: Avengers. It already has 2 chapters uploaded. It's on my Fanfiction page.

Bio: There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people. To see if they could become something more. To fight the battles that we never could. A group of superheroes consists of Ultraman, Overwatch, Superboy, Shadow Knight, Phantom, AmDrag, Cat Noir, Ninja, and Omni-X for the first time as they battle Plasmius from opening a portal for an invasion.

Hope you all take the time to check it out and read it. It's really good, it's a YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe series. They're will be Age of Ultron, Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy 1 and 2, Ragnarok, and especially Infinity War after it. You will really love it. Plus it has Danny Phantom, but better than ever.


	28. Brothers

Everyone was training and Danny stood by canary watching with a little interest.

Roy walked in the training room and saw Danny snorted as Artemis swiftly kicked under Wally's legs and he landed on his back.

"And that's what happens when you talk to much." Artemis smirked.

"Talking is a distraction to me. Especially when you talk and talk and talk, it distracts them." Danny smirked.

"If you talk to much then you distract yourself, you loose focus." Roy walked to his brother.

"Do I smell a challenge?" Robin cackled.

"Yeah! Roy come on, I've never spared with you, let's see what you got." Danny said excitedly. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Some training would be good for you Roy." Canary looked at the brothers.

"Fine." Roy said and the two walked over to the training deck.

"No powers." Roy said flatly and Danny groaned but got in a fighting stance.

"Go." Canary said.

Danny ran to his older brother and slid between his legs and kicked him in the back.

But Roy rolled forward and back to his feet and spin kicked at Danny who did a few back hand springs to avoid the attack and blocked one of Roy's punches.

"So when _did_ green arrow start actually training you? A few years ago?" Danny said quickly while flipping over red arrow.

Roy growled a little and narrowed and shot a net arrow at Danny who went intangible.

"If you say no powers, that means no weapons red head." Danny smiled innocently.

"I've had more training than you, your not going to be able to win Danny." Roy swiped a foot under Danny but he flipped out of the way.

"Then how am I beating you now brother bear?" Danny said and in one swift motion kicked under Roy and punched his chest making Roy land on his back.

 ** _Speedy failed_**

Robin let out a cackled almost falling over in laughter if Conner wasn't there he was leaning on for support as he laughed.

"Talking is used as a distraction if you use it right, my wits are one of my many talents." Danny helped Roy to his feet.

"But how did.." Wally looked at the two in shock.

"But Canary was only reteaching you, and teaching you I guess some new things." Megan said a little confused.

"No, I said it before. I trained myself and fight ghost every day, I've had some other practice," Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"And what comes from that, kicking Roy's ass," Artemis laughed.


	29. Hot Days

"Holy crap someone turn on the air!" Wally complained.

He had a tank top on and was laying around in his swim trunks.

"It's hoooooot!" He groaned.

Robin glared at him as he was working on the air conditioner in a t-shirt and dark jean shorts.

"I swear if you don't shut up I will leave you outside." Artemis growled as she wore a green bikini top and jean shorts.

"It's worst outside! Not even a beach day could make it better!" Wally cried out.

"Ugh Kaldur is so lucky!" Wally whined.

"Why?" Megan ask as she had on a sun dress.

"Because he's under water where it's cooler!" He cried waving his arms everywhere.

"Has anyone seen Danny?" Megan asked.

"Conner no!" They heard Danny scream in the kitchen.

"Get out of the freezer Danny." Conner looked down at the pull out freezer that was wide open.

"Hell no!" Danny shuffled deeper in the frozen part of the fridge.

"I didn't even try to get him out. I just opened it." Conner said flatly looking at everyone.

"SHIT!" They heard Robin scream and the power went out.

"Nooooo!" Danny whined and lazily crawled out.

He had a black t shirt on with a white long sleeve under and kaki shorts.

"What's wrong with you?" Artemis looked at Danny with a raised eye brow.

"I feel like mush." He said flatly.

"We'll take off the long sleeve and you might survive longer." Conner crossed his arms.

"No." Danny crossed his arms too.

Robin walked in with some smoke on his face.

"Why does everything explode?" He groaned.

"Just take off the long sleeve and you'll feel better." Wally crossed his arms amused.

Danny gave a weak glare and took the long sleeve off with his intangible.

"Fine." He pouted.

He some what his his arms, but robin saw a few scars on his arms (not self harm) they made eye contact and Robin gave him a understanding nod.

Danny grabbed an ice pack from the now powerless freezer and laid on the some what cool tile floors.

"Dude what are you doing?" Wally asked.

"Well excuse me but I don't like being hot." He glared up at Wally.

"Don't need to get snappy." Wally rolled his eyes.

"I hate the heat." Danny frowned and put the ice pack on his head.

"Cranky much?" Conner snorted.

"You feel cold." Artemis put a hand on his forehead.

Danny blushed slightly, which Robin saw.

"You give off a colder signature." Robin pulled up a heat scanner.

"I'm not a freaking air conditioner." Danny mumbled as everyone got a little closer.

"Yeah you are now." Artemis kept her hand on his forehead.

"But why is he colder?" Megan asked and Danny mumbled something but no one understood him.

"What?" Conner asked.

"I have an ice core. All ghost have one of an element, mines ice." Danny sighed.

"Also the rarest, just another fun thing about being a rare species." He crossed his arms.

"Your really cranky." Artemis snorted.

"So what does an ice core do?" Wally asked.

"Ice powers can take intense cold, hate the heat." Danny said dryly.

"That would make sense." Robin shrugged.

Wally zoomed down and hugged Danny's leg.

"Oh so cool." he hummed happily.

"Get off." Danny tried getting the ginger off.

Artemis snapped her fingers and whispered something in Danny's ear.

"We could try." he shrugged and they jogged out of the room leaving everyone behind.

* * *

"Gah!" Artemis screamed and something crashed and Danny was floating in his ghost form laughing silently.

"Not a skater?" He smirked.

He covered the training room in ice and snow but still was a little warm.

"Shut up! I just wanted to get to the couch." She crawled to the snow made couch.

"What's going on?" Wally zoomed in but slipped on the ice and crashed into an snow pile.

"Wow!" Megan gasped.

"Sweet!" Robin flipped in and landed in a snow pile.

Wally tried getting up, but a snow ball hit the back of his head. And Robin let out a cackle as he held a snow ball.

"Oh it's on!" Wally smirked and slipped behind another snow pile.

"Guys hide! Get on sides!" Robin laughed.

Megan went on robins side and Conner went to wallys. Artemis smirked at Danny who nodded and made a snow pile.

"Show no mercy!" Artemis yelled and Danny threw snow balls at both teams and Artemis helped with her perfect aim.

"Savages!" Wally shrieked and speedily threw snowballs back and Conner sat there confused.

"Gang up on Wally!" Robin laughed and a ton of snow balls flew at Wally at the same time.

"Son of a-" he was now buried in snow.

Everyone laid on the floor laughing till there stomachs hurt, including Danny who was laughing hard.

"Never challenge me to a snowball fights Walls." Danny laughed.


	30. Ice Cold

"Team mission report." Batman said and everyone walked into the mission room and saw the screen with Batman on it.

"Where's Kid and Aqualad?" Danny asked lazily floating around since he's not on the team technically.

"Kid Flash is still with food poisoning. Aqualad is in atlantas still." Batman told him.

"So Phantom. You'll be joining for the mission. You'll be an important part to this one." He finished and Danny dropped to his feet.

"Really?" He asked with excitement and worry.

"Yes, so listen up team. In Antarctica Mr. Freeze is creating a vortex that is making the Arctic freeze over and in six hours the world will be a frozen waste land." Batman said seriously.

"He and the other ice villains would be the only ones to survive..." Robin trailed off.

"Take freeze down, his gun he's using is what's creating this, disable the gun and you'll succeed, good luck team." Batman nodded and hung up.

"What are the JL doing then?" Artemis asked.

"Batman earlier told me that they're finding the other villains and taking them down as well but unsure of their locations, batman wouldn't send us on a mission we couldn't handle." Robin said and everyone changed into their snow gear.

Danny's didn't change much except the black was now a light grey except his DP logo which was still black.3

"It's almost blinding with all that white." Robin cackled at Danny who laughed dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled and made it on the bio ship.

"Congrats on first mission Danny." Megan said cheerfully as she went in her seat as pilot.

"I actually didn't think I'd been part of any mission." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well think of this as a welcome to the team." Robin shrugged and Danny felt pain shoot through his head like someone was getting inside.

"No offense. Can we have a different name besides The Team? Sound weird when we say it." Danny said.

"I have to agree with him. It kinda gets confusing." Connor agreed with the halfa.

"How about we come up with one after the mission." Artemis said.

Everyone agreed to this.

"Gah!" Danny gasped and clutched his head.

 _"Sorry Danny"_ Megan's voice said sentimentally in his head.

"What the fu-" _"It's a telepathic link we set us and the first time when Megan does it is the only painful time"_ Robin cut him off.

"Have you played Simon says, that's worst!" Megan said back.

 _"We don't mention Simon says."_ Conner said flatly.

 _"Noted."_ Danny shrugged.

They landed near the Arctic and when Megan opened the door powerful icy winds blasted the inside.

"Gah cold!" Artemis cried out.

Danny put up a green shield as they walked outside to block the wind somewhat.

"I'm going to have to take the shield down!" Danny called to them over the roars of the winds.

The ecto shield melted away and Megan started to fly but the wind blasted her back more but Conner jumped and grabbed her back.

"I got you." He set her down.

 _"Phantom, go scout ahead, your the only one that can handle this type of temperature and with your flying, it's stronger and can handle this as well."_ Robin explained to Danny.

He nodded and flew through the storm like a bullet. He saw a man that was almost pale blue with a glass dome around his head in a suit.

"Mr freeze I assume." Phantom knocked on the glass dome on his suit.

"Who are you?" He tried blasting ice at him, but Danny dodged.

"I'm Phantom." He shrugged.

 _Guys I'm going to be doing something so get ready to fight,_ phantom warned.

"Like the ghost?" He snorted.

"Yeah, exactly." Danny's eyes glowed blue.

Danny made a large ice dome around him, Mr. Freeze, and the others who where in fighting stances.

The dome blocked the winds outside so it was easier to fight.

"What are you child?" Freeze asked more sternly.

"Like I said I'm a Phantom." He smirked and blasted ice at freeze and the others ran up and helped attack.

Artemis launched three arrows at freeze and he blasted ice from the gun at them and they froze.

Robin tried the same maneuver and received the same.

Superboy jumped and punched the ground and a crack pierced the snow and mr freeze jumped out of the way.

Miss Martian was about levitate the villain off the ground but he immediately blasted at her.

"Miss M! Watch out!" Robin yelled but it was to late, she was frozen in a block of ice.

"No!" Conner was about to punch Megan out of the ice but Danny tackled him down.

"Don't you'll shatter her!" Danny said sternly as Conner glared at him.

"Superboy listen to him." Robin called over as he dodged a blast from freeze.

Phantom put his hand on the ice block and it gently glowed green and faded off.

"What was that?" Superboy asked not so nicely.

"It'll protect her from her body temperature from dropping to deathly low, even for a Martian. I put some ecto energy in the ice so I'm not sure when but I'll be able to get miss Martian out of the ice without harming her." Phantom said in a serious tone.

Superboy was almost surprised by how serious the halfa was when at the mountain he was so different. But he didn't let it show.

"A little help!" Artemis yelled as she shot another arrow.

Phantom flew over to freeze and spin kicked him in the chest and landed beside Robin and Artemis as superboy jumped over.

"She'll be okay but it's going to take a little while for her to get back in the field at the moment." Phantom got in a fighting position.

"Artemis see if you can get close enough to shoot a foam arrow to slow him down." Robin told her and she nodded and charged at freeze who punched phantom away.

She got on one knee quickly and shot two arrows at he cold villain.

He easily broke out of the harden foam on his one leg and back handed her away. She slid on her side next to the large crack as her leg dangled down it.

She gasped in fright and back away... Only for the snow and ice under her feet to crumble down.

"Artemis!" Phantom jumped and reached for her hand.

In slow motion their fingertips touched but he didn't grab her, instead gravity pulled her down the crack.

"ARTEMIS!"

Phantom immediately without thinking dove down the crack.

And just before Artemis was about to hit the bottom to her death phantom caught her bridal style in mid flip.

She grabbed his shirt tightly in her smaller hands in fright and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"I got you, don't worry art." He breathed and her grip loosened up a little but not to much.

They heard an explosion above and Danny held Artemis in his arms and started to fly back to the surface.

"Thank you Danny." Artemis whispered against his neck and blush crawled up his face.

"Ill always catch you Artemis." He said kindly surprised he didn't stutter.

They quickly made it to the top and phantom let Artemis down and he blasted ice at freezes leg and he was stuck.

"Robin now!" Phantom called and Robin threw bat a rang disk at freeze that exploded in the villains face.

Artemis shot two foam arrows at him next and Conner came up and punched him away. Phantom finally blasted a few ecto blast at him and freeze finally fell unconscious.

* * *

Danny put his hand against the ice that held Megan.

His eyes glowed bright blue and it glowed around Megan.

He turned his arm intangible and reached through the ice and grabbed Megan and pulled her out free.

She gasped for a breath and fell into conners arms and he embraced his girlfriend in a hug.

"That was pretty cool." Robin cackled and Artemis glared at him for the pun.

"Hey Robin, know what's cooler than cool?" Danny smirked at Robin.

Robin smirked back.

"No Phantom, what is it?" Robin snickered.

"Just chilling." Phantom laughed as Artemis turned red in anger.

"No need to be cold hearted Arty." Phantom floated by her smiling.

"I hate you both." she grumbled.


	31. Time To Train

"Has anyone noticed that Danny's been gone more?" Wally walked in the living room.

"Little bit, do you know why?" Artemis sat up from the couch.

Robin was slipping out of the room silently until Wally zoomed over and stopped him.

"You know something?" Wally smirked.

"No, Batman called me in to the batcave," Robin lied.

Wally believed him and Robin walked out normal and went to the training room and saw Danny in Phantom form training.

He had a tight black muscle tank top with his normal pants and combat boots of his uniform as phantom on.

Batman and red arrow where on the sideline watching calmly.

"Focus Daniel. Use your inner power." Clockwork said as he blocked one of Danny's attacks as he spin kicked at the time master.

"So Clockwork is Danny's mentor now?" Robin stood by his mentor, Batman nodded.

"When Clockwork feels that Danny is ready. He will be the next time master." batman said calmly.

Robin felt something inside him, pity? Sentiment? This kid is only 15 and is being trained to be he master of time, and maybe more.

That's a huge responsibility, but Robin felt he wasn't being told something, something big...

Danny put up a ecto shield to block an attack from clock work. He got rid of the shield and was about to strike at Clockwork but froze in mid air as he reached for his mentor.

"That was more than unfair clockwork." Danny flipped from the invisible grip with a grin on his face.

"I think the time medallion is broken clockwork." Danny panted as he was sweating.

"I didn't give you one Daniel. Due to your training with me, my time element energy is wearing off on you and freezing time will not effect you in time when your training becomes more advanced." Clockwork floated over to him.

"Oh... Wow..." Danny said a little unsure.

He walked out and Roy followed him to see if his brother was alright.

"What's the matter?" Roy crossed his arms.

"I don't know... Clockwork, I don't know if me as his apprentice is the best idea." Danny sighed.

"Meaning..." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning with how unstable I am mentally. If I can handle that much of a responsibility, time itself Roy? That's bigger than a city to protect, and-and all that power. I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep time balanced." Danny bowed his head down shamefully.

"Your right, it is a big responsibility. And you are just a kid Danny." Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you said that that clockwork always says everything will work out in time right?" Roy asked.

Danny nodded.

"Then your the time apprentice and its meant to be. The man that knows everything knows who's right for what job, and he chose you Danny." Roy smiled.

"But what if I mess up? What if the guys and white get me again and I can't protect the time lines, and throw the world into chaos." Danny explained.

"That's not going to-"

"yes it will Roy, when clockwork ceased to exist, I become the next time master and if I'm not ready or if I'm not here then the world, the timeline, the ghost zone, it will all be chaos." Danny snapped seriously.

"Cease to exist?" Roy asked confused.

"Ghost can't die like humans, they cease to exist. But with an ancients, they don't bleed ectoplasm. They are killed otherwise they live until someone does kill them, they fade when they are killed." Danny explained.

"Danny..." Roy didn't know what to say.

He sighed and pulled his brother in a hug.

"It's going to get tough Danny. I don't know how or when but just know I'll always be here for you. We're all the family we have left, I'm never leaving you again." Roy rubbed dannys back and Danny put his face in the ginger archers shoulder and hugged back.

 _"I'm never making that mistake again."_ Roy thought to himself.


	32. All Nighter

"Alright gang, I got movies and lots and lots of food." Wally walked in the living room with his arms full of stuff.

"What for?" Danny turned to the speedster on the couch.

"Me and Rob decided we're pulling an all nighter contest. Who can stay up the longest" Wally explained.

"I'm trained by the batman Wally, the hero of the night. I'm going to win." Robin cackled.

"What makes you think we want to join baywatch?" Artemis raised an eye brow.

"Well then I guess your not tough enough." Robin shrugged and Artemis's face got red with anger.

"I'm tough! I'll show you both." She defended.

"Dude you doing it?" Wally looked over at Danny.

Danny hesitated, he hasn't slept a good nights worth for a while, he hasn't slept at all in three days... The nightmares and stress...

"Sure why not." He shrugged.

He didn't want them knowing.

"Conner, Megan, Kaldur you want to join?" Robin asked smiling at the competition.

"I'll do it!" Megan said cheerfully and Conner shrugged in agreement.

"I will participate as well." Kaldur smiled.

"You will all be snoring soon." Robin cackled.

"I'll beg to differ." Danny smirked.

Knowing he'll be either second or first to be last, when he had school he'd go a week without sleeping due to attacks.

But some weird stuff happens when he's super tired, he almost gets an accent or something and a word in a different language slips out.

And with him being a growing teenager now he's tired a lot more and hasn't eaten in a while so he's a little tired.

"A bat barely sleeps." Robin smirked at Danny.

"A full ghost doesn't need sleep." Danny challenged.

"This is going to be good," Artemis smirked.

* * *

It's been 8 hours and no one has fell asleep yet, Megan was exhausted since it was 2 in the morning.

"Guys I don't think I'll win." she yawned leaning against Conner who had bags under his eyes.

Everyone was tired and Canary training them earlier that day didn't help.

Robin and Danny didn't look tired at all, they where playing cards against each other.

"Got a 6?" Danny asked.

"Go fish." Robin said.

"Bat vs ghost, this is a tough one." Wally acted like a narrator.

"I haven't slept in two days Wally. I got this in the bag  
" Robin smirked.

'Ha!' Danny laughed in his head knowing better.

"Alright I give, I'm going to bed." Conner yawned and Megan was passed out against his shoulder...

No one noticed Kaldur silently sleeping on the couch sitting up.

"I'm not losing." Artemis said stubbornly but she had tiredness written all over her face.

"Well your not going to win Art." Danny smirked as a small yawn slip from his mouth.

"I'm going to win~" Robin sang.

"Uh huh," Danny rolled his blue eyes.

* * *

"I'm out." Wally yawned an hour later and immediately passed out hugging a bag of potato chips since Danny threatened to take them before.

"Those chips will be mine." Danny looked at the chips.

"Give it a minute and he won't feel a thing. He's a heavy sleeper." Robin cackled lightly.

Danny smirked and turned his hand intangible and grabbed the chips and shared them with Robin and Artemis who where the last three standing.

"So when's the last time you slept?" Robin turned to Danny.

"What do you mean?" Danny floated on his stomach a foot off the ground.

"Danny when's the last time you got six hours of sleep?" Robin said more serious.

Artemis looked at him a little worried.

"I don't know... A while  
" he sighed.

"I'm part ghost, like I said ghost don't need that much sleep." Danny looked away.

"But your still human, not complete ghost." Artemis put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I've gone a week without sleep." He said casually.

"Same." Robin shrugged.

"Your both growing boys! You need sleep!" Artemis snapped.

"Ok mom." Robin laughed.

"Jesus I do sound like my mom," Artemis laughed and yawned.

"Sleepy arty?" Danny smirked at her, she glared at him.

"No, you yawned too so don't even." she shot back and the two laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two would be brothers," Artemis snorted at the two.

"Nah I'm way cooler," Robin said with pride.

"Who's the one that's floating boy wonder?" Danny teased.

* * *

Around a half hour later Artemis finally went to sleep and the last two standing occupied each other with video games.

* * *

Around 11 in the morning the team besides Artemis walked in the living room and saw Robin sleeping on the couch and Danny no where to be seen.

"Rob wake up. We lost Danny." Wally snorted.

"No, I went to bed at 7. I will end you." Robin mumbled.

Megan dropped a blanket over the youngest and went to go find the halfa.

"Danny?" Megan flew around the mountain and saw him under the couch sleeping.

"Seriously?" Wally zoomed to see him.

Megan lifted him with telekinesis and set him on the other couch.

He cuddled himself together like a sleeping kitten with a light snore. Megan couldn't help but coo over him.

"He looks so young." She whispered.

Wally zoomed over to her side and looked at Danny with a snicker.

"And this kids my age." Wally snickered more.

He poked Danny's nose teasingly and Danny's eyes shot open and he sprung up like a bullet in panic.

"Gah!" Wally fell backwards in shock not expecting him to wake up.

"Bedaŭrinde, ne signifis timigi vin Wally" (Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Wally) Danny yawned with dark bags under his eyes.

"Mi ne iris al lito ĝis kiel ... kiam faras la suno sin levas?" (I didn't go to bed till like... when does the sun come up?) He rubbed his eyes and saw everyone was looking at him very very confused.

"kio?"(what?) Danny asked innocently with his big blue eyes.

"Uh Danny, we don't understand anything your saying." Wally said confused.

"kio?!" Danny asked again a little shocked.

"What language are you speaking my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"Mi parolas alian lingvon? Ĝi sentas tiel flua..." (I'm speaking a different language? It feels so fluent) Danny was still confused just like the others.

"Will you guys shush?!" Robin called over.

"Dannys broken!" Wally called back.7

"Mi ne rompita!" (I'm not broken!) Danny shouted.

"He keeps talking in a different language!" Wally whined.

Robin grumbled irritated and got up with a scowl with his sunglasses.

"I can't even get any sleep here. Danny what are you doing up? You went to bed after me," Robin looked at the halfa confused.

"Por ke signifas mi gajnis?" (So that means I won?) Danny perked up.

"Ugh your right..." Robin understood Danny perfectly.

"Jes!" Danny punched the air.

"Nun malliberigita, mi estas laca," (Now shut up, I'm tired,) Danny rubbed his eyes.

"Since when where you fluent in Esperanto?" Robin asked pretty tired himself.

"Mi ne estas." (I'm not) Danny scrunched up his face.

"Well obviously you are, your speaking it with no problem!" Robin said in a 'duh' tone.

"It's a dead language anyways, no one really speaks it." Robin shrugged.

"...Wulf parolas ĝin ... Lia unua lingvo de fantomo," (Wulf speaks it... Its the first language of ghost,) Danny groaned.

"What is going on?! Some people like sleeping." Artemis walked in very tired.

"Danny's broken," Wally said casually.

"Mi ne!" (Am not!) Danny shot back.1

"What the hell..." Artemis rubbed her face.

"Bone kion ni donis se mi fariseismo paroli angle?" (Well what do we di if I cant speak english?) Danny crossed his arms.

"I don't know." Robin shrugged.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Danny had a grin on his face.

"Esperanto estas morta lingvo, kaj lia fantomo unua lingvo," (Esperanto is a dead language, and its ghost first language) Danny smirked at Robin.

He took a minute then burst out laughing with his famous cackle.


	33. Angel With A Shotgun

Danny walked into the kitchen mowing everyone was either at school or with their mentors so he had the mountain to himself and decided after his work out and a nice shower to just wear pants.

With his scars he was now insecure about it but he was feeling confident since no one was home.

His hair was still wet but he towel dried it and set the towel on the counter near by as he grabbed a frying pan and some stuff from the kitchen. He put on some music and peacefully hummed to the tunes he enjoyed.

 **Artemis's POV**

This is bull! I got in a fight at school and I was sent home! Hell no. I decided to head to the mountain not wanting to deal with my mom.

I went in a public bathroom and changed into something more comfortable than a stupid school girl uniform. I put on a simple tank top and jeans with my brown crop jacket and brown boots. I looked in the mirror and glared at myself.

I got in a fight with Helena, the bitchiest girls I know, she's the captain of lacrosse and is beefy for a girl. I got a black eye, split lip, and a bruise on my collarbone and cheek and my hair was a mess.

But I totally won.

When I left still pissed off, she had a bloody nose and hopefully bruised ribs and sprained wrist.

Try playing lacrosse now.

I don't usually get in fights unless you know, I'm in green, but Helena deserved it! She called me a dumb blond usually that wouldn't bother me of course but then she called me an anti social whore that can't do anything with out her daddy's help.

Bull shit! I kicked her ass! Plus she knew nothing on my family so little did she know that she just insulted the green arrows 'niece' and got her ass handed to her.

I tried fixing my hair in a pony tail like usual but failed. I usually don't really care about my looks but I always had my hair in a pony tail but my scalp was still kinda sensitive due to her trying to yank my hair out so I groaned and let my hair down.

It fell right below my butt and I felt a little insecure about it but let out another sign and walked out of the bathroom and to the nearest zeta beam.

I walked in the mountain and heard music playing and I wondered who was here and remembered Danny doesn't go to school. I followed the music and heard someone singing.

" _I'm an angel with a sh_ _ot_ _gun_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight,_ " I heard Danny sing and felt my heart speed up.

Oh my god his voice was amazing! And I'm not a girly girl about these things but I don't know, this felt... Different...

His tone in voice changed to a different song.

" _'Cause we're all just kids_  
 _Who grew up way too fast_  
 _Yeah the good die young_  
 _But the great will always last_  
 _We're growing older_  
 _But we're all soldiers tonight,"_ he smiled as he cooked something that smelt amazing. Who know he could cook and SING!

 _"All is lost again_  
 _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow_  
 _I will not break_  
 _I will shut the world away_  
 _I will not fall_  
 _I will not fade_  
 _I will take your breath_ _away_

 _And I'll survive, paranoid_  
 _I have lost the will to change_  
 _And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
 _I will shut the world away,"_ he smiled and I saw him swing his hips a little. Good taste in music I'll give him that.

Wait a minute, oh god.. I didn't not sign up for this! I can't handle it!

Danny. Was. Shirtless.

He had some good looking biceps and arms in general, they whereby beefy but not scrawny, they had good muscle though. And his abs where amazing as a strong firm four pack but I also saw many scars around his body. Lots on his front and more on his back.

I felt guilt pain inside me, he's my age and has more scars than probably any of us.

 _"I'm no superman_  
 _I can't take your hand_  
 _And fly you anywhere_  
 _You want to go (yeah)_

 _I can't read your mind_  
 _Like a billboard sign_  
 _And tell you everything_  
 _You want to hear, but_

 _I'll be your_ _hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need_  
 _If you're the one for me_  
 _Like gravity_  
 _I'll be unstoppable_  
 _I, yeah, I believe in destiny_  
 _I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_  
 _But if you're the one for me_  
 _Then I'll be your hero-_ OOOOOOAHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed not in a manly way at all when he saw me and turned invisible.

"Danny, turn visible," I snorted and he reappeared with wide eyes and bright red face.

"H-how much did you see?" He asked frantically embarrassed and it was a little cute. Wait what?

"Not much but I have to say, the cab, that's good shit," I smirked and he groaned in embarrassment more.

"You have a good voice Danny," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, god my hair was annoying when it was down.

"R-really?" He was still red.

"Well duh," I blushed myself.

"I-I uh... Could you sing again? I really like it," I sat on the counter blushing madly. His face lit up a little and nodded taking a shaky breath while leaning on the counter facing me.

 _"I know that you're good_  
 _But I don't want a good girl, no not today,"_ He started slowly looking into my grey eyes and I looked into his baby bright vibrant blue ones.

 _"Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad"_ he picked up the beat he tapped on his lap with a small smile on his goofy face.

 _"I want a love that's crazy, yeah_  
 _I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_  
 _Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

 _I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_  
 _Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_  
 _Yeah girl I want something physical_  
 _Not something invincible, oh yeah_  
 _I'm tired of being good, let's be bad"_ he finished and let out a breath and I noticed we where centimeters away.

He looked down at my lips and I felt his cool icy breath against my burning face. He place a finger under my chin and his thumb brushed over my bottom lip making shivers run down my spine.

I think he sucked in a breath then he leaned down gently and pulled my chin closer and the centimeters between us where closed and he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while since I updated. But I have a perfectly logical explanation. For the past weeks I have been getting cracked down on school work as well as working, and getting ready for my finals which I finished. THANK GOD! Now I'm back to update. Regular scheduled will follow staring Monday January 24, 2018.**

 **Monday: His Lil Brother**

 **Tuesday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Wednesday:** **His Lil Brother & ****Phantom Justice**

 **Thursday:** **Phantom Justice**

 **Friday: Young Justice Heroes**

 **Saturday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Sunday:** **Next Avengers: Next Generation**

 **In my Young Justice Heroes Universe or YJHU series, should I make a timeline for it, so everyone know when and what day things happened in my series? Which consists of these shows into one earth.**

 **Young Justice x Danny Phantom x Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir x Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja x Jake Long The American Dragon x Ben10 x Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **And finally for another announcement. His Lil Brother, Phantom Justice, and Young Justice heroes will have a crossover story together next year. Details will not be available but it will have an amazing story to this and I hope you all will be there to read it.**


	34. Omelets

_He looked down at my lips and I felt his cool icy breath against my burning face. He place a finger under my chin and his thumb brushed over my bottom lip making shivers run down my spine._

 _I think he sucked in a breath then he leaned down gently and pulled my chin closer and the centimeters between us where closed and he pressed his lips against mine._

 _Oh. My. God._

 _Danny is kissing me._

 _Shit! I should kiss him back!_

I cupped his cheek with one hand and moved my lips with his as I held the back of his neck with the other hand. He held my waist with a gentle yet firm grip as he kissed with passion.

"Have I told you that you look amazing with your hair down?" He breath as we broke apart.

I looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. I buried my face in my hands.

"You can't just say something like that after kissing someone." I mumbled and chuckled a little.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

He gently held my chin again and looked at my face.

"Did you get in a fight?" He asked worried. Busted.

"Uh... No?" I tried and he chuckled and lead me off the counter and grabbed the first aid.

"Seriously?" I looked at him. He poked my bruise on my collarbone and slapped his hand away.

"Seriously," he confirmed with a stupid smirk that I just wanted to kiss him again.

"So how bad did you hurt them?" He smirked and looked at my injuries closely, almost meaning he was super close to my face. Again.

"Bitch has hopefully a broken nose and bruised ribs and sprained wrist," I pouted.

"Nice." he shook his head smiling.

"Probably just need ice for that nasty shinner." he shrugged and put the kit back.

"Is it bad?" I blurted out.

He shook his head.

"Not as bad as it could've been but it's there." he said and there was an awkward silence as he sat next to me on the couch.

Our finger tips touched and we both had no idea what to do as we faced each other but didn't make eye contact again.

Fuck it

I kissed him with my arms around his neck and he tilted his head and kissed back a little shocked with the no warning. He leaned back a little and we both fell on the couch and crashed our foreheads together making us break again.

"That was smooth." he smiled while putting a hand on his forehead.

"Shut up," I glared.

He smirked up at me and I relized I was above him... Who was still topless... And incredible body...

He leaned up and kissed me but I pulled away hissing a little with my split lip.

"Well that worked," I snorted.

"Maybe we have to keep trying till we get it right." he flirted.

"Oh my god," I put my hands over my face of embarrassment and leaned on his firm chest. His chest shook as he laughed.

"Um.. Er Artemis? About the kiss..." He looked away.

 _"Did he wish it never happened?! Was it a mistake?!"_

"Danny, we can pretend it never happened," I sighed. Why did I say that?!

"No no no no no! That's not what I meant," he said quickly. I looked up at him and we sat up.

"I-I really like you Artemis, like a lot a lot, you've... You where the one that actually saved my life before and you didn't even know me... I'm getting off topic sorry," he rubbed the back of his head with still a red face.

 _"What is he getting to?"_

"Do you like me back?" He looked down.

 _"Did he seriously questioned if I like him?"_

"Danny I like you a lot a lot back," I kissed his cheek.

"God I'm going to sound stupid," I rubbed my face. He looked at me confused.

"CanIkissyouagain?" I said with my eyes closed.

It was silent for a moment then he chuckled. I felt him kiss me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tilted my head.

He was gentle since I think he remembered my split lip but I didn't really care at the moment. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair as he held my side.

I swung my leg around so I now was on his lap and he held me closer. I captured his lips once again as we took a quick break but he pulled me close.

After about another minute of lip dancing we broke apart still red and I got off of him.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"I uh, I could eat," I ran a hand through my long hair. I notice he was still shirtless... And has a nice butt too...

I walked in the kitchen and saw two omelets made.

"How'd you get so good at cooking?" I asked sitting back on the counter and he put on a dark grey t shirt and grabbed a couple forks and handed me a plate.

"My sister taught me, when Jack and maddie where in the basement they barely came back up so jazz and I taught our selves," he shrugged.

I gave him a sad smile noticing he didn't even bother calling his parents, well parents.

I can't blame him! They're terrible people.

"Nice, these are good." I took a bite.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked again.

"I... I have a older sister, we're not close anymore, I barely talk to her, we have our differences and our parents didn't really help," I sighed.

I wanted to say no but I couldn't, I don't know why.

"Are you okay at home?" He asked with those big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to deal with my mom since I was told to go home cause of the fight." I ate another bite of omelet.

"And your dad?" He said gently.

"Haven't seen him in a while, not that I want to." I glared at my plate.

"Sorry, but if I learned anything in these past weeks, it'll get better, just stay with the right people." he smiled at me.

"Pretty wise for a teenager." I giggled.

"I've been hanging around Clockwork too much." he grumbled.

"Yeah, your mentor seems pretty calm. Just as calm as Batman." I smirked.

"He can't let his emotions get out of control, or... Yeah that's it." he frowned.

"At least that's what he told me," he floated like he was sitting at my height. I know that's not all, I don't want to push.


	35. Last Night

Danny and Artemis didn't tell anyone they kissed, they didn't know how.

But they did secretly hold hands once in a while. Not dating official though.

Danny woke with a start drenched in sweat. He took the blanket off of him and swung his legs off the bed and changed into a clean shirt.

He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw the light was already on.

He walked in and saw Artemis leaning on the counter with a cup of water in her hands looking down.

"Art?" He walked over to her and she jumped three feet in the air and dropped the water but luckily Danny caught the drink before it hit the ground.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he smiled at her.

"Sorry... What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Needed a drink," he shrugged.

"What about you? Are you okay?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she didn't make eye contact.

"Artemis what's the matter?" He asked gently.

"It's just a nightmare, nothing bad," she mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked again and she shook her head.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he tried.

"It was just a mission went wrong and it was my fault and everyone hated me cause... Cause we lost you in it," she sighed.

Danny pulled her close and she leaned against this shoulder with a shuttery breath.

"I'm not going anywhere art, don't worry," he rubbed her back.

"Your turn spooky," she mumbled.

"I was captured again and maddie and Jack killed you guys because you tried to stop them, that I wasn't strong enough to save anyone..." He trailed off.

"Like jazz?" She whispered and Danny nodded.

"I'm scared I'll loose someone I love again," he leaned his head on top of hers.

"It's okay," was all Artemis could say.

"Danny, what are we?" She asked. They locked in eye contact.

"Hopefully more than friends," he said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you could be my girlfriend?" He said shyly and Artemis pressed her lips against his softly.

"Duh, I was hoping for that," she smirked and he cupped her face and kissed again.

"We should get back to bed, it's four in the morning," Danny chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Danny..." She trailed off. She wanted to tell him about her family, her dad and sister, no one knew about them being villains and her mom being an ex villain, but she stopped herself fearing he would hate her for it.

"I'm here for you any time," she kissed him one more time and they went back to their own room.


	36. Merry Christmas

The Young Justice members gathered at the mountain and Roy joined as well with his brother.

Everyone had pajamas or comfy clothes on.

Danny say on the couch with a black sweater on that had a white ghost on the front that Megan made and he couldn't say no he also had black fuzzy pants on with neon green polka dots all over.

He actually was really cozy in it and huddle together looking like an innocent kitten.

Wally had fuzzy polka dotted red and yellow feeties.

Conner had black fuzzy pants on and his super boy shirt.

Megan had leggings and a red knitted sweater with a snowman on it.

Kaldur had his normal outfit on with a scarf.

Artemis had on fuzzy snowflake shorts on and a big comfy hoodie on.

Roy wore normal clothes being a party pooper.

And Robin had batman fuzzy pants on and a black loose shirt with his sunglasses.

"Your telling me Santas not real?" Robin gasped at Artemis and Wally.

"I stopped believing years ago little bird, what makes you think he's real?" Wally asked.

"I have seen mad clowns, ghost, meta humans, aliens, atlantean, demon kids, magicians, immortals, clones, and your telling me a man that goes around the world delivering presents to children isn't real?" Robin said in disbelief.

"I have seen mad clowns, ghost, meta humans, aliens, atlantean, demon kids, magicians, immortals, clones, and your telling me a man that goes around the world delivering presents to children isn't real?" Robin said in disbelief.

"He has a point," Danny shrugged.

"Next thing you tell me the Easter bunny isn't real," Robin threw his hands in the air and turned around.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other and walked away shaking their heads.

"I made Christmas cookies guys! This is the earth tradition right?" Megan asked as she finished Christmas tree happen cookies.

"They look great babe," Wally ate a handful and zoomed away.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for not uploading for a while. I decided to take a break so I can focus on school starting up. I was going to publish this yesterday but was too tired from work. So that's my explanation, hope you can forgive me for that. And sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Davidscrazy234 OUT!**


	37. Don't Tell Anyone

"So do you think we'Il tell the team?" Artemis asked Danny as they sat in his room cuddling with Artemis on Danny's chest as Danny ran his hands through her long hair.

Just spending time together.

"Probably, but not yet though, it just doesn't feel right yet," Danny kissed her forehead.

"Yeah your right, but it's kinda nice it just being the two of us Artemis laid in the crook of Danny's neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, I like it," he rubbed her back gently.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's Company.

Artemis looked up and stared into Danny's blue eyes calmly and leaned up and kissed his ips gently. Danny cupped her face and kissed her back,

They moved their lips together and Artemis rotated to be on her knees above her boyfriend as she ran her fingers through his shirt black soft locks and Danny smiled into the kiss as he loved the feeling of her touch.

Artemis set one of her hands on Danny firm chest and held onto his shirt as he pushed himself up and held Artemis on his lap and held her waist close and his fingers brushed her bare skin, Artemis shivered at his cooler touch due to his ice core.

"Your actually a really good kisser art," Danny whispered in her ear as his lips had a little of Artemis's red cherry lip gloss on them.

"And your really bad at commenting during and after a kiss," she breathed rolling her eyes.

"Can I try again?" He peaked her lips smirking and Artemis licked his nose.

"Might as well, before you say something stupid again," she teases and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again but made the both of them fall back on the bed.

* * *

Robin walked into the mountain and saw everyone in the kitchen hanging out.. Well except Danny and Artemis.

"Anyone seen Artemis and Danny?" Robin walked in.

"Artemis was in her room last time I check working on her arrows or something, and Danny was reading in his room," Wally shrugged as he ate a bag of chips.

"Wanna go get them, we're going to watch a movie," Wally ask. "Megan made some popcorn."

"ok," he shrugged and walked down the hallway and knocked on artemis's door,

"Artemis, we're going to watch a movie, ya coming?" Robin asked through the door.

No answer,

"Artemis?" Robin remembered last time something like this happened, but Danny was taken.

He quickly opened the door and saw the room was empty.

"Shit.," He mumbled and sped walked to Danny's room nervous.

He didn't hesitate to  
knock and opened the door, He  
was about to see if he was  
okay or seen Artemis...

He only saw Artemis hovered over Danny as he held her close as they had a make out session,

"No way.." Robin covered his mouth as Danny and Artemis jumped apart and saw the youngest member.

"Robin!" Artemis turned dark red.

Robin started to laugh a  
little and back up.

 _"Don't tell Roy!"_ Was the first thing that came to his mind and flowed out of his mouth,

"I knew it!" Robin laughed. "Totally knew you two would get together!Wally owes me cash"

Robin punched the air. The couple turn deeper red.

"Don't tell the team," Artemis tried but Robin was already gone.

"He's going to tell them isn't he?" Danny looked at his girlfriend.

"Hell yea he is," Artemis jumped out of the bed and ran after the boy.

"Get back here!" She yelled and grabbed Robin by the cape and yanked him back and swiftly pinned him to the around on his stomach,

"Robin don't you dare tell anyone, Artemis growled.

"Only if you answer all my questions," he smirked,

"And give me twenty bucks," he laughed.

"I'll shoot you with twenty arrows!" She threatened.

"It's as much as Wally owes me, so pay up." Robin says as he push Artemis off of him as Danny flew in.

"Promise not to say anything?" Danny pleaded.

"Don't worry." Robin smirked as Artemis handed the boy wonder twenty dollars.

"Now my first question is, how long?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Well we kinda kissed three weeks ago, became official three days after that," Danny rubbed the back of his head,

"Next question, are you going to tell the team?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but not yet, it just doesn't feel right," Artemis sighed.

"Alright, don't worry, i won t say anything until you guys are ready," Robin smiled reassuringly and walked down the hallway.

"Make sure you use protection!" Robin yelled back.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BIRDS FOR BRAINS!" Artemis yelled but Danny held her back so she didn't kill the youngest member.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for not uploading for a while. I decided to take a break so I can focus on school starting up. I was going to publish this yesterday but was too tired from work. So that's my explanation, hope you can forgive me for that. And sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Davidscrazy234 OUT!** **!** **!**


	38. Update 2019

Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated. I am so sorry for not posting for so long. I have a couple of reasons why I wasn't updated.

 **1.** A fanfiction writer, Stormwolf150, who is a friend of mine, he had to go away to training for the military. So we had to talk about our stories.

 **2.** School has been giving too much homework lately.

 **3.** Taking too many tests took up my stories update.

 **4.** Been working a lot.

So I am back. I have good news. I will be drawing art of my stories. You get to see what they look like in that stories.

The drawings will show what the characters look like in Young Justice Heroes series, His Lil Brother, Phantom Justice, and The Rise Of The League.

I finally made the base for both Male and female from child to adult. So now all I have to do is draw what the characters look like.

You can see my drawing on 3 medias. Please follow me there.

 **Deviantart:** Davidscrazy2345

 **Facebook:** Davidscrazy234

 **Instagram:** Davidscrazy234

I will be upload my art next week, as well as resuming my stories update. Right now, I'm too busy. See you all next week.


	39. New Update 2019

It's me again. I want to know your opinions. I have a ton of ideas for this story. So I was was wondering something.

1\. What would you like to see in this story?

2\. Would you like to see my OC that I made from my other story YJH in this story world as his own? This OC will be a version like themselves in my other story. (Hope this makes sense.)

3\. Would you like Danny get a new power?

Like I said before a couple chapter before. This story will crossover with His Lil Brother and Young Justice Heroes.

They will have to team up and defeat a common enemy. But that's way later.


	40. Suspicion

It's been three days since Robin found out and he's kept his side of the bargain of not telling anyone.

BBBBBBuuuuuttttttt...

Roy's been suspicious of why Artemis and Danny have been either missing, closer together, or Robin letting them team up on missions when there where groups of two.

(This oblivious boy)

He already knew there was a mole on the team and his number one suspect was Artemis, he didn't want Danny getting hurt again.

He walked into the kitchen heard chatter but it was almost scared,

"I don't know how to fucking bake! Danny help me!" Artemis yelled as Danny was on top of the fridge.

"No, you almost blew the oven up" He sat on top of the fridge in a Spider-Man sit.

"I need help dammit!l" She screamed.

"It's just cupcakes!" Danny screamed back childishly.

Roy groaned and walked back out.

"Who knows how to cook?" He asked the others.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Well who wants to keep the kitchen fire free?" Roy asked again.

"Artemis is never to cook again," Robin to the kitchen.

It was silent for a while then three screams rang out.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T COOK!" Artemis  
screamed,

"I ONLY SAID PUT THE PAN IN THE  
OVEN!" Danny cried.

"WHY IS THERE FIRE IN THE MIXING BOWL?! HOW?!" Robin screamed.

"DANNY PUT THE FIRE OUT!" Artemis screamed and it was silent again.

"Well the fires put out," Robin walked back with a little smoke and snow on his shoulder.

Roy looked at Danny and Artemis who was covered in batter and snow and Artemis had black smoke smudged on her face.

"Next time we're making brownies," Danny smirked at Artemis.

* * *

 **I am truly sorry for not posting. The reason is because my parents thought it was a good idea to take my technology away so I can be doing something active.**

 **Plus I had to work long hours as well. So now that I'm back, I will be uploading multiply chapters of days that I missed.**

 **So you all will see multiple chapters, hope you enjoy it.**


	41. Little Phantom

The team including phantom where being explained to about a new mission.

"You will be tracking down animorpho, he has three league members hostages but luckily one of them is Green Arrow who has no powers, the other two is Hawk Woman and Canary, good luck team," Batman explained.

And they all headed to the bio ship.

"So who's animorpho?" Phantom asked

"Don't let him touch you, he has a grip on well Robin explained.

"And with you powers. He might be you long enough he can use your powers as unstoppable," Robin said with a little nervous.

"Wait all Danny can do is fly, shoot ecto-blast, and has ice powers, why do you say it like that?" Wally asked.

"I have a lot more than that Wally," Danny said looking at Robin understanding.

"He has super strength, a little less than Conner's, the three you listed, a little of time powers, and duplication," Robin listed.

"And ghostly wail, it's my most powerful attack, I don't use it a lot, it takes away a lot of my energy," Danny finished.

"Holy shit.." Wally said surprised.

"And with animorpho having that type of power, and using them against us... I wouldn't end up well," kaldur explained further.

"Phantom, maybe it would be better if you stayed in here unless we absolutely need you, we can't have him have that type of power. Superboy said gently.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea... Robin, if animorpho does get my powers," phantom whispered something in his ear and Robin's  
eyes turned wide.

Danny, what if you get close to it?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry about me, we need to take him down, that comes first," he said determine.

They landed the bio ship and exited but Artemis stayed back.

"You sure you want to stay back?" Artemis asked as Danny stood.

"I'm not going to put you guys at risk, let me know i you need help," he put a hand on her shoulder,

"Be carful," he kissed her quickly and Artemis nodded and ran out.

Artemis ran to the others and spotted animorpho,

"Where's that ghost boy? Where those ghost powers that are like a buffet to me," animorpho smiled cruelly.

"Not here," Artemis launched arrows at him and the fight begun.

Phantom tapped his foot nervously on the ground leaning on the outside of the Bio-Ship.

He did want to be a secret weapon but he didn't want to put the team in danger of Animorpho because he can get his powers...

He's still developing powers over time and didn't know if animorpho can tap into them..

He didn't tell the team about his portal creating powers, he didn't think of it and if the villain did get those powers... Who knows what he could do.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to hide a relationship from the girls father?" A voice said from the shadows and Phantom got in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Phantom called glaring with his eyes glowing.

"I suppose we never met, Daniel" A man with a hockey mask and blond hair and really buff stepped out.

"How do you know me?" Danny growled.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Language kid," Sportsmaster said calmly.

"Why does everyone not let me swear," Danny said under his breath confused rolling his eyes.

"Hiding relationships aren't good either," the man smirked, Phantoms's breath hitched.

"Don't you dare hurt Artemis," his fist glowed.

"No, but I don't approve the relationship already," Sportsmaster spun a large mace attached to a long chain at Phantom who jumped out of the way and rolled back to  
his feet.

"How the hell does it effect you?" Phantom asked glaring.

Sportsmaster ignored the  
teen and set three smoke bombs at the halfa and red fumes exited them.

"Blood blossom," phantom gasped and his lungs started to burn like hella fire as well as his skin.

"Ahhh" He fell to his knees. _"Shit I didn't join the telepathic link,_  
 _phantom thought as he grunted in pain as the fumes aired out."_

"Night night little phantom" Sportsmaster kicked Danny's head and he blacked out.


	42. May Update 2019

Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. I am truly sorry for that. For the past month or so, I was busy getting ready for finals.

So next week, I will try to update as much as I can. On those days I update a specific story, I will double it.

That means when I post Phantom Justice, there will be 2 chapters out not 1. Hopefully it makes it up for lost time.

 **Monday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 x2

 **Tuesday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Wednesday:** His Lil Brother Part 2 & Phantom Justice

 **Thursday:** Phantom Justice x2

 **Friday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Saturday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Sunday:** Next Avengers: Next Generation x2

 **Please give me more ideas for future chapters on any of my stories. If selected, you will feature in the story as a cameo. Please comment your suggestions!**

Also please check me out of Facebook, DeviantArt, and Instagram. You can all follow me, where I post my art I draw for my stories there.

 **Facebook:** Davidscrazy234

 **DeviantArt:** Davidscrazy2345

 **Instagram:** Davidscrazy234


	43. Meeting The Folks

Phantom woke up feeling his  
hands cuffed behind him and  
blood dripping down the side  
O his forehead and his vision  
blurry.

"A-Artemis,?" He looked  
around and saw sports master  
leaning against the wall with a  
Crow bar.

"Nope, just you and me  
kiddo," he stood up and  
phantom tried fazing through  
the cuffs.

"It's not going to work,"  
Sports master said calmly.

Phantom tried getting out of  
the cus but he felt them  
burn a little.

"Ectoplasm, how'd someone  
like you get a hold on  
something like that? Don't  
tell me you prepared for me?  
Oh golly, I'm so flattered,  
stop I'm blushing!" Phantom  
said dryly.

"I see why Artemis likes you,"  
sports master rolled his eyes.

"What? The sarcasm or dry  
humor? Actually I think those  
are the same thing.. Maybe it was my naturally charming good looks?" Phantom rolled his eyes.

"You talk to much," sports  
master mumbled and out of  
no where swung the crow bar  
back handed hitting phantom  
in the jaw and he fell to his  
side.

"I can hear myself think again, "he sighed.

"Your her father. Aren't  
you?" Phantom chuckled as he  
sat up again,

"What makes you think that?"  
Sportsmaster smirked.

"Definitely not the blonde  
hair," he said sarcastically.

"You just give off a father  
vibe,'you can't date my  
daughter blah blah blah', am I  
right?" Phantom smirked now.

"Names Lawrence kid, and  
yeah, you can't date my  
daughter," he swung the  
crowbar again striking Danny  
back on the ground and again  
in the gut.

"But how did you know we  
where together? Plus don't  
over protective dads have like  
a riffle or something to  
threaten with? Not a damn crowbar?" Phantom only smiled up at  
him.

"Maybe Artemis gets her nicer side from her mom. Now know where she gets her sass and violence," Danny  
Coughed again. Another hit  
From the crowbar.

"What are you? Joker?"  
Phantom squeezed his eyes  
shut in pain,

"No, I'd never be like that  
crazy lunatic," Sports master spin kicked phantom in the gut.

Phantom tried to say something but it was muffled  
and quiet.

"What was that kid? I couldn't  
hear you, might have a  
collapse lung," sports master  
kicked him in the gut making  
phantom gasped a cry of pain.

"Where the hell is phantom?"  
Superboy growled as he tried  
punching animorpho.

"I got it!" Artemis back hand  
spring away and ran back to  
the Bio-Ship.

"Phantom! We need you!"  
Artemis ran to the red ship  
and into the inside,

"Danny we can't-" she cut her  
self off when she saw no one  
there.

"Danny?" She ran back  
outside and looked around

"Phantoml" She called.

"Where the fu-" she tripped a  
little and looked down to see a  
Crater with some small  
punctures in it.

"Who had a mace?" She  
kneeled down and saw foot  
Prints as well,

"Dad.." she glared.

"Oh hell no," she stood up.

She quickly wrote a note and  
threw it in the air and in a  
quick motion shot an arrow at  
it and it was pinned to a  
tree.

"Not on my watch dad" she  
went and tracked the villain  
down.

"Maybe now you'll stay quiet,"  
Sportsmaster cleaned his  
bloody crowbar.

"D-don't c-count o-On it,"  
Danny weakly smirked but  
grunted when he gets hit in  
the head again.

"I could do this all day,"  
sports master glared darkly.

"Ughnn," phantom groaned  
taking a deep breath.

"S-someone's o-going to b-  
beat your ass," phantom  
wheezed out a weak chuckle.

"Look around kid, no ones  
going to lay a hand on me to  
avenge you cause no one  
cares, sports master  
motioned to the empty room.

"A-animorpho.. H-he's just  
the d-distraction, isn't he?"  
Phantom rolled to his knees,

"Your smart, I'll give ya that," he said calmly.

It's not even the real one,  
this one will deactivate in  
about five minutes from now,  
also meaning your friends will  
go boom," the blond laughed.

"W-what about a-Artemis?"  
Danny kept his head down as he panted,

"I made sure he didn't lay a  
hand on my baby girl," he  
glared and kneed Danny in  
the face and he landed on his  
back with a limp thud.

"Stay down scum. Final warning," he  
growled.

"I can do this all day" he panted laying side ways.

"What a hero thing to say,"  
sports master rolled his eyes.

He raised the mace and swung  
hitting Danny in the shoulder and he flew and hit the wall,

"Now repeat it," he smirked.  
Phantom couldn't find the  
energy to make wits anymore.

"That's what I thought," he  
chuckled.

DAD!" A voice yelled and  
dropped down in front of  
Dhantom,

"Don't you dare lay another  
bloody hand on him!" She  
Snarled and aimed her arrow  
at her father.

"I'm a little hurt Artemis, not  
telling me you had a  
boyfriend, your mole told me  
all about it," Lawrence sighed with a Cruel smile,

"Mole?" Artemis breathed  
and glance at Danny.

His lip was busted and had blood  
running down the side o his  
face.

She didn't look for any  
other wounds as she snapped  
her head back at her father.

"I don't give a damn about who you are, but you are no  
father to me and harming my  
boyfriend is crossing the  
line," Artemis snarled.

"I'm your family, not like jade  
was there for you," he  
smirked again,

"Family isn't blood, it's  
loyalty, and trust me, you'll  
never earn the title of my  
Father," Artemis glared.

"I feel touched," Danny  
wheezed on the floor.

"Stay down boy," sports master snarled.

Artemis released an arrow, one after another, She ran up and spin the man and he sent a punch her way but she grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind him and she back  
flipped away and shot a arrow  
at him again and foam  
Surrounded him.

"Stay down Lawrence,"  
Artemis snarled darker  
aiming another arrow  
threateningly.

"Danny!" Artemis turned  
around and ran to his side.

"I'm fine," he wheezed and  
smiled weakly as he tried to  
get up with his hands still  
behind his back but failed and  
fell to the floor,

Don't get up, next to him" she kneeled next to him.

"I-I didn't knew you wanted  
me to meet your dad S-so  
SOOn, ," Danny coughed.

"Do you always makes jokes  
out of everything?" Artemis  
scowled.

"Only to make someone else  
smile," he closed his eyes to  
catch his breath.

"Think y-you could get these  
cuffs o2" He asked with his  
eyes still closed.

Artemis picked the locks on the cuffs and Danny let out a breath of  
relief as he held his side with his free hands now.

"Thanks," he weakly looked up  
at Artemis.

"Are you okay?" Artemis sat  
next to him and placed his  
head on her lap and ran her  
fingers threw his white hair.

"Never better," he croaked.

"Art, I-I'm really tired," he  
breathed deeply.

Artemis leaned down and kissed lhis  
forehead gently.

"I you promise not to die, I'll  
let you take a nap before the  
team gets here," she looked  
down at him,

Promise, he smiled a little  
and immediately fell asleep  
nuzzling into her touch  
comfortingly.

"I'mm so sorry, I didn't mean to  
get you into this," she sighed  
and brushed his bangs out of  
his face.

The bio ship landed outside of  
the ware house that Artemis  
was located at.

They stormed  
into the building angry  
unaware where both team  
mates went.

"Where the hell where you two?"Conner yelled and saw a blacked out sports master and a passed out beat up  
Phantom using artemis's lap as a pillow.

"Shush!" She hissed at them.

"What happened?" Megan  
asked.

I'll explain later, he needs  
medical attention" Artemis  
said and Megan levitated  
Danny off the ground like the first time she did.


	44. Arguments

"Leaving a note during a

battle isn't good enough

Artemis," Conner glared.

"Did you not see how Danny

Was when you found us?! If

I got there any later he might have been in worst conditions Artemis snapped.

"We could've defeated

animorpho sooner and we all

could' ve taken Sportsmaster sooner." kaldur said sternly.

"You got him taken care of! I'm sorry that I wasn't there but one of our teammates was being held hostage and was injured! Sorry for saving a teammate! Artemis yelled hot tempered.

"That's not what we re

saying Artemis, Megan Said

gently.

"Then what are you Saying?

Cause then your not getting

your point across very well." Artemis clenched her fist together.

"We are saying we needed

your help and you weren't

there." Wally glared.

"I was going to get Danny and he wasn't there! So I tracked Sportsmaster down

and found him!" Artemis didn't lower her voice.

"How do you know it was

Sportsmaster that took

him?" Roy walked in glaring

after treating dannys

Wounds.

He had a small concussions, a broken rib, and bruises everywhere. Overall the halfa was fine.

"Cause I m not stupid, he's

the only enemy that uses a

mace." Artemis crossed her

arm.

"Hey guys," Danny walked in

the training room.

He had bandage wrapped around the sides of his head and his

middle wrapped, but had a

hoodie on.

"Artemis, can I talk to you"

Danny asked and Artemis

felt the inside of her crushed.

"Y-yeah." She walked over to

him leaving the others behind.

"Danny Im sorry about not

telling you and-"

"are you okay?" He held her by her

shoulder steady and looked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Did he hurt you?" Danny asked again.

"No, no, no are... are you

mad?" She asked a little scared.

"Artemis, I care about you

not your family who might

have a bad reputation, I

wouldn't judge you for

that." Danny gave her the caring blue eyes.

"It's something we have in

common I guess." he chuckled and Artemis punched his shoulder.

"That's not something to joke about." she scowled and Danny kissed her before she said anything else and she melted into the kiss.

"As long as your safe and

your ok, I don't care about

anything else," he whispered.

"What about your other

family members?" He asked.

"Well.. My older sister is Cheshire and my mom is an ex-villain. She paid her time and is now um crippled." Artemis looked away.

"No one on the team knows." she sighed and Danny kissed

her forehead.

"That's your secret to tell,

not mine." he smiled.

"Thanks Danny, she said back at him, then kissing him one more time before walking aways.


	45. Multiverse Names

Updates to Young Justice Heroes: Avengers, Phantom Justice, His Lil Brother Part will be updated tomorrow.

Just got out of school on Wednesday, been busting my as as I work from Wednesday night to Monday. I am officially off tomorrow, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

So I am able to update more. All of my stories are part of my YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe.

YJHU Earths.

Young Justice Heroes Earth 1: KryptonianAmazon

Phantom Justice Earth 66: GhostArcher

His Lil Brother Earth 42: BirdGhost

The Rise Of The League Earth 23: AvengersJustice

Here are the names of the stories Earth names that my OC Ultraman from Earth 1: Kryptonian Amazon, called the other Earth's. Hope you like the names I came up with. See you all tomorrow


	46. Meeting The Parents Again

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like I said before this story is part of the YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe. This is Earth 66 called: PhantomArcher.

I renamed it from GhostArcher, I believe that Phantom archer sounds cooler

I call it PhantomArcher, because it's mainly about Danny and Artemis.

* * *

Danny held Artemis bridal style as he took her on a flight back home in the apartment that she shared with her mom.

Artemis looked below curling closer with her arms wrapped around Danny's next more but also enjoyed the view.

"Don't worry, I promised I'd never let you fall," he whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

"I know."She smiled

"Over there,"she pointed to a small apartment and Danny floated through the roof and into artemis's room.

He let her to her feet and Artemis placed her hands on his firm chest but looked up at him.

"You grew!" Artemis gasped realizing she's shorter.

"Nope, you' ve just been small," Danny teased and Artemis glare.

"Im not small!" She defended.

"Yes you are," he smirked.

"Artemis is that you?" A woman's Voice entered the bed room and the two saw a woman with short black hair and tan skin like artemis's and in a wheel chair.

"Your part Asian?" Danny raised an eyebrow and Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry." he wheezed.

"Artemis who's this?" Paula asked.

"Uh mom .. This is how I wanted you two to exactly meet." Artemis groaned shaking her head and Danny felt awkward.

"This is Danny, my boyfriend..." Artemis felt herself heat up.

"That's wonderful, I was wondering when you d bring a boy home," Paula smiled and the teens jaws dropped.

"Danny would you like some tea?" Paula as while she wheeled away and Artemis and Danny looked at each other and shrugged.

"That would be kimd of you," Danny turned human and Artemis took her mask off.

"And manners? Artemis he's a keeper," Paula smirked and from artemis's room was a loud crashed the mother and boyfriend cringed at the sound of Artemis maybe tripping.

"Ow." Came from behind the door and Danny snorted a little.

He shyly walked over and sat on the couch across from Paula as she made tea.

"So tell me Danny, what do you think of Artemis?" Paula asked as they waited for Artemis.

"She's a caring, selfless and determine girl, I-I like her a. lot," Danny blushed.

"What would you do for her?" The mother asked.

"Honestly.." Danny leaned on his knees looking down.

"Anything, I'd do anything for her, I'd give up my powers same way I got them if that meant Artemis was healthy and well alive," Danny took a deep breath.

He felt a hand on is shoulder and looked up to see Paula's smiling face.

"Live for her, don't give up your Life for her, be there and make sure she's safe. I would if i could so I trust you to do it for me." Paula smiled kindly and Danny smiled nodded.

"I Like meeting your mom a lot more thon meeting your dad, Danny chuckled as he saw Artemis im casual clothes sit next to him.

"My moms way better any ways," Artemis nudged him playfully and where poured tea.

"This boys o good one," Paula. couldn't help but smile as she saw her daughter happier and smiling more with the boy next to her and the three of them talked laughing and smiling with each other.


	47. Mistletoe

"Sometimes Christmas is a pain in the ass." Wally grumbled as the team was packing up the Christmas decorations from the holiday a week ago.

"First good Christmas I've been too." Danny shrugged as he held the tree over his shoulder with ease and Artemis smirked as she glanced at him a little.

"That boy." she smirked as Danny passed her as she was packing the ornaments he winked at her.

"Artemis?" Megan stood by her.

"Hey Megan." Artemis smiled at her friend, Danny came back in the room just as Artemis stood up but a batarang stopped the two.

"Rules are rules guys" Robin cackled and he and Wally high fived.

The two where confused until they looked up and saw the last mistletoe.

"Ops, sorry I thought I got them all." Megan giggled and the two blushed a little, but Danny bowed down a little and pressed his lips again Artemis's and she smiled in the kiss.

"Oh ok wow," Wally rolled his eyes laughing.

The two broke apart and laughed a little.

"Did you really just do that?" Artemis raised an eye brow.

"A mistletoe hasn't stopped me before." he whispered so only Artemis heard.

"Seriously?! Danny shh." she giggled lightly hitting his chest.

"Ok love birds pack to packing" Robin cackled.

"We're not love birds," they defended and Robin laughed a little harder.

Conner looked at them confused hearing their private conversation just a little while ago.

"We should finish packing the decorations my friends" Kaldur said calmly.

* * *

Artemis walked passed

Danny when she was going to go to bed but he stopped her in the doorway.

"Rules are rules art." Danny smirked as he held a mistletoe and smiled mischievously.

"Come here you idiot," she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and danny dropped the mistletoe and held her waist close to him.

"I feel like we're going to get caught again," Danny laughed lightly against Artemis's lips.

"Yeah, we're being a little  
reckless." Artemis smiled.

"But who doesn't like a little reckless." Danny kissed Artemis again and kissed the corner of her mouth teasingly.

"We should stop, don't take it the wrong way, I love your kisses and you but not here" she looked around.

She looked back at Danny with a smirk and lead him away by the shirt.

"So I think my room would be better" she smirked and Danny gulped a little.

* * *

Please give me more suggestions to write about. I am slowly running out of ideas. Someone suggested an idea and I might consider it.


	48. Migrain

Danny curled up on the couch in a fetal position and a big blanket wrapped around him snugly and his eyes closed tightly as the lights where off as well.

"Danny? You in here?" Wally walked in and turned on the lights and almost got shot by ice and turned them back off.

"Holy shit!" Wally cried.

Danny only made a weak statement with a whiny sound as he buried his face in the blanket looking more like a curled up ball and his eyes closed tightly as the lights were off as well

"Danny, you in there?" Wally ask as he walk in turn on the lights and almost got shot by ice and turned them back off.

"HOLY SHIT! Wally cried.

Danny only made a weak statement with a whiney sound as buried his face in the blanket looking more like a curled up ball position.

"I sewar if your speaking Esperanto again..." Wally crossed his arms.

"No, I'm not feeling well, so keep the lights off." Danny weakly glared.

"Sorry man, what you sick with?" Wally ask.

"I don't know." The ghost boy mumbled.

"need Roy, or anything?" Wally ask casually.

"No, but it's cold." Danny shivered.

"Guys! I think Danny's broken again" Wally cried to his teammates and zoomed out of the room.

"Too loud..." Danny whimpered and covered his head with the blanket.

"He's broken! I swear!" Wally cried.

"He's not broken Wally just cold. " Connor said flatly.

"But he's never cold! Like _EVER_!" Wally waved his arms around.

Artemis walk away to the living room and saw a pile of Blanket on the couch and knew it was her boyfriend underneath.

"Hey sicky." Artemis greeted quietly.

"Hmm." He was muffled.

"Need anything? Just heard you were feeling sick." Artemis kneeled down by him.

"It's cold and please be quiet and leave the lights off." Danny mumbled not bringing his head up.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Artemis told him, then kissed the top of his head and sat next to him as he placed his head on her lap.

"What are you a cat?" Artemis smiled and turned her body so she let her legs lay out.

Danny worked his way on her and laid his head on her chest and stomach as Artemis wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and gently ran her hands through his hair knowing he loves it.

"Never Mind" she smiled and heard dannys breaths even out and he was sleepig.

"Is that like your weak spot?" she giggled and he mumbled something sleepily.

"Where did Artemis go?" Megan asked looking around.

"I don't know" Robin shrugged.

"I saw Artemis walking toward the living room." Conner said.

"Oh Danny's going to freeze her," Wally laughed,

Robin only smirked knowing about the relationship.

"I'll see if she's okay." Megan stood up.

"I'll come with babe," Wally winked and everyone groaned.

The two red heads entered the dark room and heard it was silent.

"I'm not turning the lights on again." Wally crossed his arms and brought out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

Megan gasped and giggled as Wallys jaw dropped.

They saw Artemis and Danny cuddling as Danny laid on Artemis's stomach and chest and nuzzling into her cutely as he was sleeping calmly.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his shoulder but had one hand on the top of his head and had her head tilted forward so she was leaning against the top of  
Danny's head sleeping as well.

"Aw that's so cute! They'd make a adorable couple," Megan cooed and Wally snapped a photo.

"Black mail." he smirked and Megan walked over and lightly woke Artemis up by shaking her shoulder.

"Artemis?" She whispered eyes and saw Danny and the blond rubbed her sleeping still.

"How is he feeling?" Megan asked quietly.

"I'm thinking he has a migraine and fever, he feels warm." Artemis put the back of her hand on his forehead

"Aww, can you get up?" Megan asked and Artemis shuffled a little only for Danny to hum in annoyance and held onto Artemis's waist.

"I don't think I can," she whispered and almost laughed.

"Someone has a crush" Wally saw the little red on her face.

 _"No shit I like my boyfriend like that, wait does it still count as a_ _crush?"_ Artemis asked herself in her head while Megan kept her face calm.

"I don't have a crush on him you idiot, I'm just being a good friend" Artemis scowled.

"Well come by us if you can," Megan smiled.

 _"He's like a cute little_ _kitten."_ Artemis smiled down at her boyfriend.

"Ok Megan, l'll try," Artemis shrugged.

 _"I'm not getting up for a_ _while."_ Artemis thought flatly.

As the two exited Megan looked back without Artemis or Wally noticing and she saw Artemis kiss his forehead and he hummed happily.

She heard all of Artemis's thoughts.

"Robin can I talk to you?" Megan asked as everyone minus the secret couple were in the kitchen.

"Sure" he smiled and followed her.

"I heard Artemis's thought and I think her and Danny are dating." Megan said shyly as they were alone.

They are." Robin  
shrugged.

"You knew?" Megan gasped and he nodded.

"They've been trying to not tell anyone, I caught them in the act." Robin smirked.

"Just don't tell anyone, not even Conner." Robin said seriously and she nodded.

"l try," she smiled.

"Let's head back" He smirked and walked back to their friends.


	49. Mama Bird

Artemis woke back up and heard someone coughing.

She saw Danny sitting up coughing his lungs out. (Not really, that would be bad)

"Danny are you ok?!" She ask as she felt worried and rubbed his back.

"No..." He said tiredly as he leaned on her.

"I think you have a high fever." She says as she laid him back on the couch and put a pillow under his head as he kept the blanket close.

"I think you have a high fever," she laid him back down on the couch and put a pillow under his head as he kept the blankets close.

"Mmmm don't worry, I'm fine," he mumbled with his eyes closed and curled up against himself.

"Hey Dinah... So what do you do to help someone with the flu?" Artemis asked casually.

The phone line when dead and the zeta beam announced black canary's arrival.

"What happened?" She asked motherly.

"Dannys sick, everyone's gone," Artemis bit her lip.

Canary and Artemis jumped when they heard the halfa coughing again.

"Pour some orange juice, he won't want food," Dinah sighed and walked into the dark room and saw Danny with his eyes closed tightly coughing.

She sat down and rubbed his shoulder.

She's always wanted children but was never able to have any and when she met Danny she felt a connection motherly to him.

"Hi Dinah," he peaked at her weakly.

"How are you feeling." She ask moving her blond hair away.

"Dead," he mumbled and yawned.

"I want you to drink something and later eat something, I'll call Roy later," she told him and he shook his head.  
"I don't want anything," Danny said weakly.

"You have a high metabolism Danny, you need food or I'm making you eat tofu," canary scowled.

"Gross," he coughed. She noticed instead of him being flushed red he was flushed a neon green and looked pale.

"Do I have to get up?" Danny mumbled.

"No, Artemis is bringing you orange juice and I want to see that gone in an hour," canary smiled gently and he mumbled a okay.

She sighed and brushed his longer bangs away as he fell back asleep.

"I don't think it's the flu he has, he's cheeks are green not red," Dina told Artemis when she walked back in.

"Maybe batman would know?" Artemis said now a little more worried and she put a cup of juice next to Danny on a coffee table.

"Maybe," the older woman agreed. She contacted batman later and he dark knight walked in.

"Artemis you should be at school," batman said to her.

"I'm not leaving Danny," she crossed her arms.

"You can come back to your boyfriend later," batman walked past her.

"Wait what?!" She gasped.

"How'd you know?" Artemis said with wide eyes.

"I'm batman," he said and Artemis frowned at this.

"Go to school Artemis, your already a few hours late," Dina said and she glared as she left not wanting to leave her boyfriend.

"Why did you want her to leave so fast?" Dina turned to batman as he was inspecting the halfa.

"Knowing Danny is that with him sleeping this much he might get nightmare or night terrors, I don't want her have to listen to him scream in fear when it does happen," batman stood up.

"Is it true they're dating?" Dina smirked. Batman nodded.

"Only Robin and miss Martian knows," batman said amused almost. They heard a cry from Danny as he clung onto the blanket tighter and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Danny wake up, it's not real," canary was by his side and he gasped for a breath coughing as he sprung up.

"Mom?" He sobbed and hugged canary who was now surprised but hugged back.

"It's okay, don't worry, no ones going to hurt you," she soothed and once they let go Danny broke into a coughing fit again.

"Deep breaths," she rubbed his back hoping to die down the coughs.

"What the *cough cough*" Danny wheezed as he stopped coughing soon and he felt exhausted.

"Sorry," he said weakly.

"For what?" Canary asked gently.

"Sorry for calling you... Uh..." He looked away.

"Mom?" She smiled and Danny bowed his head down.

"Danny, I would never mind being called a mother figure by you, I care for you like a son," she hugged him gently and kissed the top of his head motherly.

"You where close to your mom before?" She asked letting Danny lay back down and he weakly nodded.

"Before Roy left... And a little after that... She always looked out for me if jazz wasn't there," he whispered with a tear running down his face.

"From my old life... I miss Jazz the most," he whispered closing his eyes. Dina smiled at him sadly.

"From my old life... I miss Jazz the most," he whispered closing his eyes. Dina smiled at him sadly.

"This isn't a normal illness is it?" Canary looked back at batman.

"I found its called the ecto flu, only happens to ghost, or in this case halfas," batman explained.

"Is it deadly...er..." Canary looked back at him.

"No, it's like any other flu but sometimes it causes flash backs of the ghost traumas, otherwise their deaths if it was violent," batman looked at Danny as well.

"How... How did he..." Canary didn't want to say 'die' cause she couldn't think of this spirited boy, who's shy, to kind for this world, talented, and brave... She didn't want to think of his half dead, it just didn't seem right.

"I don't know, I don't think anyone knows," batman said.

Tired of the ads?  
Go ad-free now!  
"Clock work," batman nodded.

"How do you know?" Dina asked worried.

"I know everything, and sadly, my apprentice had a horrible death," clockwork sighed.

"I know everything, and sadly, my apprentice had a horrible death," clockwork sighed.

"Please... Tell me, I want to know how he turned this way so I can be there for him knowing," canary said pleadingly and clockwork nodded.

"He was only 11 years old..."

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I've been busy lately. I'll explain tomorrow.


	50. Surgery

I am sorry to say this, but I am leaving Fanfiction for a while. I forgot to tell you guys I will be having surgery, been busy with work recently. I love you all and wish me look on my surgery. It's a jaw surgery, of you all were wondering.


	51. Update On Surgery

Hey guys, I'm back. The surgery went great, but unfortunately they had to wired my mouth shut. I was unable to move for 2 weeks. So I'll be back to update my stories on July 4, 2019. Still need a few days to recover from the surgery. Hope you all can understand. Love you all.


	52. Powers

**Author's Note: I know you all are wondering. David you said you were going to update 3 weeks ago. I did originally was going to update a lot... But something bad happened to me. My father passed away 3 weeks ago, and I was in mourning because of it. I couldn't write for a while cause it's hard to loose a family member. I was so shocked that it made me miserable and angry at the same time. He shouldn't have died this soon. My father had died around 4pm on July 17, 2019 because of a stroke. I just turn 18, 3 months ago and I shouldn't be seeing death this soon. Hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner. I feel a lot better now then 3 weeks ago, so I will be posting more later on.**

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"They actually did it Danny, mom and dad did the ghost portal," jazz said excitedly as Danny was eating cereal. Jazz was thirteen and Danny was eleven._

 _"I don't care," Danny looked down at his bowl._

 _"I know your still mad at mom and dad but they're really proud of this," jazz put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"They want both of us to see it Danny, please," jazz asked._

 _"They want both of us to see it Danny, please," jazz asked._

 _"I miss him too Danny, just come talk a look, mom and dad are proud of this," jazz sighed._

 _"I don't see the big deal, they pushed us away and ignored how many of your things to do this," Danny looked up at jazz._

 _"Maybe they'll change, they finished an accomplishment, just lets see," jazz smiled and ruffled his hair._

 _The two walked into the basement and saw their parents finishing the calculations on the ghost portal._

 _"Jazzy pants, Danny m'boy, we finally finished the Fenton ghost portal," Jack boomed._

 _"What does it do?" Danny asked curiously._

 _"It will let us step into another world, a different dimension, the ghost zone," maddie smiled at her eleven year old son._

 _"Like space?" Danny was now interested._

 _"Well we're not sure, once we get this portal activated we can see what the ghost zone is actually like and prove our theory's," maddie put down a clip board._

 _"Is it safe?" Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder and looked at her parents._

 _"We wouldn't put you two in danger if we thought it was dangerous," Maddie smiled at Danny and jazz._

 _"So let's start er up!" Jack said loudly and pressed a button._

 _J_ _azz pulled Danny back a little closer to her protectively as they watched the portal start up._

 _A spark went off in it but it died back down with a poof._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry, maybe if you try later it'll work again," even though Danny was mad at his parents, he's always been closer to his mother._

 _"Yea, thank you kids for coming down," she smiled at them sadly._

 _"Your still a great inventor mom," Danny tried cheering her up._

 _She kissed the top of his head and brushed his bangs away._

 _"Thank you Danny," she sighed._

 _"Jazz watch your brother, my and your father are going to the hard ware store to get some more supplies," Maddie told her daughter._

 _"Ok mom," she said gently and the adults left still disappointed._

 _When the door closed jazz noticed Danny was gone from her grip._

 _"Danny?" She saw him by the stairs about to walk up._

 _"Jazz can we play something?" Danny asked as he walked up to the kitchen with his sister behind him._

 _"Sure-" she was cut off by the doorbell ringing._

 _"I'll get it!" Danny smiled and beige jazz stopped him he opened the door._

 _"Hi can we help you?" Danny saw a large man with a mask on._

 _"Get out of the way kid," he sneered and pushed Danny down._

 _"Danny!" Jazz screamed and ran to help her brother._

 _"What do you want you jerk?" Danny glared as he got back up._

 _"It's called a robbery kid, but I can't have any witnesses," the man raised a gun and shot Danny in the shoulder._

 _Jazz screamed and Danny screamed in pain as tears fell down his cheeks._

 _"One down, one to go, it's just way to easy," he held the gun at jazz but she grabbed her baby brother and ran down the stairs to the basement locking the door._

 _"Mom!" Danny cried._

 _"Danny oh my gosh!" Jazz grabbed the first aid kid in the basement as the man started banging on the door. She poorly wrapped her brothers shoulder with cloth hoping to stop the bleeding._

 _"Jazz am i going to die?" Danny cried._

 _Jazzs hands where shaking as the door broke down finally._

 _She gasped and hid Danny under the table and she hid behind a pile of boxes hoping not to be found._

 _"Where are you? You little bastards," the man sneered._

 _Jazz saw Danny crying under the table and a sniffle echoed the quiet basement._

 _"Found you," the man smirked and grabbed Danny from under the table the three him against the wall._

 _Danny looked up at the man fearfully and backed away and accidentally walked into the empty portal._

 _The man held up the gun and Danny put his hand against the wall as his shoulder hurt._

 _ _He suddenly tripped on a wire and his hand hit a button on the wall and the portal sparked.__

 _Dannys eyes dilated as he saw a green energy bolt hit him and he screamed in pain as lightening and ectoplasm coasted through his body._

 _"Holy shit, I'm getting out of here!" He ran off and jazz collapsed in front of the portal sobbing._

 _"Danny no, I can't loose another brother," she sobbed into her hands._

 _"Ow..." A voice said from inside._

 _"Danny?! Oh my god!" She stood up and saw her little brother on the floor with a little smoke._

 _"Please say something," she held him close._

 _"W-who puts the on button on the inside?" He said weakly and jazz laughed a little and looked down at him and saw he had bright white hair and glowing green eyes._

 _"Whoa!" She gasped and Danny rubbed his eyes._

 _"What?" He looked at her._

 _"Danny! Y-your hair! And eyes," he eyes where wide._

 _He stood wobbly and went to the mirror and screamed falling back._

 _"W-what?!" He was just as freaked out._

 _"What happen to me?" Panic rose in his chest._

 _"Am I dead?" He whispered looking at his slightly paler skin._

 _"Kids?!" Jacks voice said and Danny had tears of fear in his eyes and white rings appeared around his waist and traveled up making him look human again._

 _"What happened?" She asked worriedly._

 _"... A man broke in the house, he tried hurting us but we hid and he left," jazz said shakily._

 _"Did he hurt you?" Maddie asked._

 _"N-no..." Danny wiped his tears and Maddie kissed both of their heads._

 _"Go to your rooms, your father contacted the police," Maddie sighed and they did so._

 _Jazz pulled Danny in her room and poked his shoulder._

 _"How does your shoulder not have a wound?" Jazz asked and put a hand on his neck feeling his pulse._

 _"Stop that," he pushed her off annoyed by being touched._

 _"I don't know, it doesn't hurt much," he mumbled._

 _"Your pulse is lower too... But at a steady beat..." Jazz put a hand under he chin thinking._

 _"Maybe... Your only half alive," she said theoretical._

 _"And I'm half d-dead?" He looked at her._

 _"Yea, like a ghost," jazz said nervous._

 _"But mom and dad hate ghost! Jazz we can't tell them, I don't want them hating me like they hated Roy," Danny sniffled._

 _"I promise Danny, I won't tell them," she smiled and hugged him close._

 _"I'd never hate you if they did," she smiled. Danny was still confused trying to wrap his head around the event that happened less than an hour ago._

 _He just died, should be dead, but he's not, what's going to happen now?_

 _"Jazz... I'm never going to normal again am I?" Danny felt his heart tighten, he was already a freak at school._

 _"I'm a freak," he started to cry again into his sister shoulder._

 _"I'm always going to be a freak," he sobbed and jazz held her brother close, not letting him be alone._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Canary and batman watched the small portal that showed the past that clock work brought up. Dina had tears streaming down her face.

"This boy has been grieving over his powers for years, he never wanted them, he never wanted to be a hero but he has a heart that makes him a hero," clock work explained.

"That... That's terrible, he kept his powers out of fear... And for a eleven year old going through that... Did anyone else know of his powers?" Dinah took a deep breath.

"Vladimir Masters is also a halfa, Valerie grey hunted him for a few months since she believed he ruined her life but he revealed himself to her hoping she'd forgive him, she did. And his sister jazz know as well obviously," clockwork said.

"Thank you clock work," batman nodded.

"Daniel will be better in a week or so, his illness is just a flu for ghost, and his relationship with Artemis... Let them tell the team," clockwork let a smile pass his lips and he disappeared from the mountain.

* * *

Hey Guys and Gals, I wanted to know any suggestion to the story. It's going great, I just wanted some idea to this and I might consider it with a mention. So plz comment any suggestions you want to see on Phantom Justice.


	53. Scars

**Author's Note: I know you all are wondering. David you said you were going to update 3 weeks ago. I did originally was going to update a lot... But something bad happened to me. My father passed away 3 weeks ago, and I was in mourning because of it. I couldn't write for a while cause it's hard to loose a family member. I was so shocked that it made me miserable and angry at the same time. He shouldn't have died this soon. My father had died around 4pm on July 17, 2019 because of a stroke. I just turn 18, 3 months ago and I shouldn't be seeing death this soon. Hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner. I feel a lot better now then 3 weeks ago, so I will be posting more later on.**

* * *

Artemis walked into the mountain and saw Danny training with canary beated in sweat and took a small breather but that's all that it took for canary to sweep a leg under him and landed on his back.

"I think your flu free Danny, good job," Dinah smiled and Danny smiled back and got up seeing Artemis.

"Ew don't get me sick," she teased and Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's why I didn't kiss you all of last week, but now..." He saw canary exit the room.

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately and Artemis ran her fingers through his hair but pulled away shaking her hands.

"Aw gross! Your all sweaty!" She wiped her hands on her pants.

"Didn't notice," he smirked shyly.

"Go take a shower, I'll kiss you then," Artemis laughed.

Danny walked out of the room chuckling and went to the shower rooms luckily no one else was in there.

He let the water run down his body and looked at his scars that covered him and grimaced a little of what happened to get the scars including the 'Y' scar on his six pack and hard chest.

He shook his head and quickly washed his hair and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist and shook out his wet hair.

He looked to find clothes but forgot to grab clean clothes.

"Dammit," he mumbled and sighed went back to his room quickly.

He put on jeans and a t shirt like usual and heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Artemis.

"Hey wanna come in?" He smirked and Artemis rolled her eyes and walked in bringing her laptop and a few snacks.

"No ones going to be here but Conner who's with sphere and wolf so maybe a movie night?" Artemis smiled kindly at him.

"Is this going to end up with us kissing a lot?" Danny chuckled a little.

"Probably," Artemis winked and they laid on the bed with Artemis laying on dannys chest with her head in the crook of his neck and a hand wrapped around her waist as she turned on the movie Robin Hood.

Danny played with artemis's blond hair during the movie as Artemis lazily held and played with dannys hands.

He kissed the top of her head and Artemis looked up at Danny and kissed his lips quickly.

God she missed his kisses.

With one hand Danny closed the laptop and Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled his waist.

Her hands traveled down his body as they kissed deeply and Danny slipped his tongue pass their lips making Artemis gasped a little but allowed.

Her hands played with the end of his shirt and tugged a little but Danny grabbed her wrist breaking the make out.

"Please don't," he whispered and Artemis looked at him confused.

"I've seen you shirtless before," she tried kissing him again but he moved away.

"I-it's... It's just embarrassing," he mumbled.

"What is?" She asked.

"My... The scars," he sighed. "I hate it,"

"Trust me on this," she comforted.

He slowly released her wrist and Artemis tugged his shirt up and finally got it off over his head.

Before she didn't see the details, the deep scars, the painful ones.

She saw Danny looking embarrassed so she followed her instincts.

She kissed him and trailed down to his chest and kissed his scars lovingly and tenderly.

"Don't worry about them, I have scars of my own," she smiled gently and kissed his hand comfortingly.

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off showing a thin scar across her stomach.

"We're heroes, we'll always have a scar, but they tell a story as well, this one, I was training with my dad and he was pushing me harder and I took to small of a step making the sword hit me, made me more on guard now," Artemis explained.

"this one," she pointed to her shoulder. "I fell down from the counter when I was six trying to get a cup," she chuckled.

Danny held Artemis close and kissed her shoulder.

"Your beautiful," he whispered and Artemis snuggled into his bare chest.

"So are you," she giggled.

"So don't be embarrassed around me, I won't ever judge you for a scar or anything like that, okay?" She crawled back on his lap straddling him once again.

"As long as you do the same," he held her waist. She giggled again and kissed him nodding.

* * *

Here is my new schedule, hope you all like it.

 **Monday:** His Lil Brother Part 2

 **Tuesday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Wednesday:** Phantom Justice x2

 **Thursday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Friday:** Phantom Justice x2 & His Lil Brother Part 2

 **Saturday:** Young Justice Heroes: Avengers x2

 **Sunday:** Next Avengers: Next Generation


	54. The banqut

"Team mission report," batmans voice said through the speakers and the team gathered up but saw no Robin.

"Hey where's rob?" Kidflash asked.

"Robin and I will be going on a mission that's top secret, you will be joining the banquet at Wayne manor, Bruce Wayne is hosting a party and you will be making sure Bruce Wayne's son Richard Grayson is not harmed by joker who I believe will be attacking tonight," batman explained.

"Banquet? Meaning we have to dress up?" Artemis scrunched her face up.

"Yes, no argument, be there at 8 tonight, good luck team," batman said and walked out.

"I hate dresses, you can't move or fight in them," Artemis grumbled.

"Come on Artemis, you and I can have a girls day getting ready for it tonight," Megan squealed and grabbed artemis's hand drager her out.

"So, tux's boys?" Wally clapped his hands together.

* * *

Artemis walked through the mansion doors with Megan looking human.

"I look ridiculous," Artemis grumbled tugging at her dress.

"You look amazing Artemis," Megan smiled.

She had a dark blue dress that flowed at the bottom of her ankles and her hair in a curly bun, at the bottom of her dress it was lightly sprinkled with sparkles and had no straps.

"Let's just get this over with," she sighed.

Artemis had on a tight green dress with think silver sparkles across the line of the chest and above her knees became loose and flow.

She refused to let her hair down but Megan somehow she convinced her to let it down and curled it.

"I swear it's going to fall," Artemis pulled the top up.

"You look great Artemis don't worry about it," Megan giggled and she sighed.

"Girls! Over here!" Wally called and she turned to see all the boys in tux's and blush flowed all over.

Let's just say a guy in a nice ass tux for girls is like a girl in a linguine to a guy. It's hot as fuck.

Artemis saw Danny who had his jacket off and had a dark grey dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue tie on and his hair was brushed back with gel but a few pieces of hair fell back down only making him look better.

Wally had a white dress shirt under his tux jacket but with a red tie.

Conner had it similar but instead of white it was black.

Kaldur had a tux vest on and a light blue tie falling down his chest.

Danny saw Artemis and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Going to catch flies lover boy," Wally smirked at Danny who rubbed the back of his head.

"W-what? I um... I'll see if there's any sign of joker around," Danny walked off quickly and Wally laughed a little.

* * *

Danny stood on the outdoor porch looking at the moon also keeping a eye out for out of the ordinary.

"Hey handsome," he turned and saw Artemis.

"You just look... Wow... Amazingly beautiful," he breathed smiling.

"You look good in a tux, should come to banquets more often," Artemis stepped closer.

"You look amazing in dresses but I already miss the skin tight pants and crop top," Danny flirted.

"Did you just flirt with me?" Artemis snorted.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"Please, do it more, your so innocent and adorable," she walked next to him.

"And your bad ass and cute," he nuzzled the side of her neck making her giggle.

"I think we should tell the team..." Artemis looked up at Danny.

"That's fine, I hope they won't be mad at us for not telling them sooner," Danny shrugged.

"Wait Artemis," Danny grabbed her hand gently and they heard faint music from inside the party.

Danny smiled and spun Artemis a little and held her close.

"Do you think we could have one dance?" He kissed her hand.

She blushed but nodded and wrapped her arms around Danny shoulders and he held her waist.

"Don't worry, if you trip I'll catch you," he whispered huskily in her ear and the music started to sing lyrics.

(Play music)

Danny looked into artemis's grey eyes with a small goofy smile.

She felt butterfly's in her stomach as she smiled a little too.

She rested her head on his chest and continued to sway gently to the music.

Danny held Artemis closer and kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes smiling.

Danny spun Artemis out extending his arm making her laugh a little and spun her back to him and she tripped over her dress a little and Danny caught her.

"Don't worry, I'd never let you fall," he smiled down at her.

"I think I already have," she looked up at him smiling shyly.

"I think I've really fallen for you," she breathed looking back into those breath taking blue vibrant crystals.

He bowed his head down a little and kissed her gently holding her chin as they continued to dance.

The song ended and they smiled looking at each other until they heard someone clapping from the door and saw the team smiling gently and Wally clapping.

"I knew it would happen, totally knew," he smirked and the two burned red now.

"Way to ruin a moment," Conner looked at Wally who shrugged.

"So you two are official now or something?" Wally asked.

"Actually... We've kinda... Been together..." Artemis said nervously and wallys jaw dropped.

"I'm proud of you for finally admitting it," kaldur said.

"I've known, so does Robin," Megan giggled.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, I'm at the mountain half the time by the way," Conner looked at them flatly.

"It was quit obvious that they where a couple," kaldur smiled.

"Wait?! What! You all knew?" Wally cried.

"It was their secret to tell, we merely supported," kaldur smiled more.

"I need food," Wally groaned and walked away but did feel happy for them.

"I got pictures~" Megan smiled holding up a camera.

"Send me pics," Danny smirked and Artemis hit him in the back of the head.

"Dude! Hey abusive," Danny laughed.

"No no nope, you stuck your tongue in my mouth for five minutes, I'm not being called dude," she crossed her arms and Danny blushed but laughed.

"And I'll do it again," he whispered huskily in her ear and artemis's face turned redder.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time at the banquet as they chatted around until the lights went out and an evil laughter flooded the room.

"What a wonderful party!" Jokers voice laughed as a spot light landed on him.

By the buffet the team was slowly making their way to the ward of Bruce Wayne.

"Hey kid, dick Grayson?" Wally whispered to the unknown hero.

"Yea," he looked at the red head.

"Well I'm kid flash, me and the young justice team where sent here to make sure you don't die so, yea lets get you out of here then we'll take care of him," kid flash put on his goggles.

 _"Seriously Bruce?"_ Dick thought in his head.

"Alright I guess," he grumbled but a gun shot rang out.

"Isn't it my favorite little rich boy," joker looked at dick.

"Yea, let's go kid," kid flash threw dick over his shoulder and ran off but was stopped by a bullet flying past him.

"Put me down, Bruce has a safe room already, you guys take care of that I'll be fine," dick crossed his arms and kid put him down and before he knew it the kid was gone.

"Oddly familiar," he said and ran back.

* * *

Danny transformed into phantom as he and Artemis went down a hallway so no one saw.

"And I miss the tux," Artemis snickered as she grabbed her bow from a leg strap under her dress.

"And dresses are scary when you wear them," phantom looked at the bow.

She rolled her eyes and phantom flew off to joker and spin kicked him from behind.

"Now that's not far kiddo," joker growled and let out a laugh as he shot a gun at phantom and a dart hit him in the neck.

"Gah!" He screamed in surprise feeling something new going through his system.

"Son of a..." He took the dart out and punched joker away only to be hit in the back of the head by a large hammer.

"No one hurts my pumpkin," she cried and phantom blacked out from the impact.

"Phantom!" Superboy came up and punched the ground by the jester and she flew back.

He felt a prick in his neck and rubbed the spot and picked a dart out.

"What the?" He glared at joker and the man smiled cruelly and brought a taser out.

"What the?" He glared at joker and the man smiled cruelly and brought a taser out.

"Hey ugly!" A new voice yelled and a blur of yellow and red zipped past joker and a arrow flew at him next.

"Not bad baywatch," Artemis jumped down. She glared at joker seeing her boyfriend unconscious.

"Hey ow!" He felt a dart hit her leg and she swift kicked him in the jaw.

"Hey ow!" He felt a dart hit her leg and she swift kicked him in the jaw.

"What the... Fu-" she lost balance and blacked out hitting her head against the ground.

* * *

"We need to get them to the bio ship and to the mountain immediately," kaldur commanded. The lights came back on and kaldur looked back to see three piles of clothes with little bumps in them.

"We need to get them to the bio ship and to the mountain immediately," kaldur commanded. The lights came back on and kaldur looked back to see three piles of clothes with little bumps in them.

He walked over to the bundle of phantoms clothes and lifted it up only to see a little two year old boy with big blue eyes and midnight black hair.

"Oh my..."

* * *

Plz give me more ideas to continue this story. I am almost out of ideas.


	55. October Update 2019

**Hey guys and gals! It's been a while since I posted something. I'm sorry if i haven't been posting something for a very long time now, but i have a good explanation for it.**

 **This year I have started college, and it takes a lot of my time to study and do homework while managing my part time job as well. I mean it's very overwhelming and I don't have a lot of free time.**

 **So I will be taking a break from my Fanfiction, Facebook page, Deviantart and Instagram. I will return on November 12, 2019.**

 **Follow me on my Social Medias:**

 **Facebook: UltracrazyPhantom234**

 **DeviantArt: Davidscrazy2345**

 **Instagram: UltraPhantom234**

 **Another reason that long is because since I will be doing so many Fanfiction stories, I thought it will be a good idea to also prewrite the chapters so the stories can come out faster.**

 **Also I will be releasing two new more stories this week, but only one chapter until I get back.**

* * *

 **The first one is called: Heroes In Silverstone City**

 **Bio: David Callahan is a kryptonian/vigilante for years as he tries to find out who he is. Anita Fite attempts to reveal her mother's killer while she becomes a vigilante of her own. Drake Maverick simply found a blue symbiote known as Blaze, they become anti-heroes as they try to clear the streets of evil. Can they balance their high school lives with their superhero lives?**

 **This story is considered Earth-43: Silverstone for both my YJHU Multiverse and Millma Verse.**

 **If you don't know what it is, you should definitely check out CharmedMilliE- Karry Master and Captain Sigma - Karry Beta Fanficiton. It's really great as they have a ton of stories that is part of their multiverse.**

* * *

 **The second one is called: YJHU Multiverse**

 **Bio:** **Basically in each chapter talks about the different type of universes, especially the ones of my future stories like the Multiversal War. Each chapter will have an origin universe to it's cartoon shows. Like Renegades Justice, Young Justice, His Lil, Brother, Danny Phantom, Empress, and Phantom Justice's world. PM me if you have an actual Fanfiction that I might be interested.**

* * *

 **Also, I am running out of ideas for Phantom Justice and His Lil Brother. If you guys have any suggestions on what stories I should write, either comment on this story or PM me.**

* * *

 **Lastly, I am having a poll for whenever my OC David Callahan A.K.A Ultraman and Cassie Sandsmark A.K.A Wonder Girl will have children. You decided which order should they have their children.**

 **They won't have kids for a long time, I am just preparing for them. The Poll ends on November 12, so basically plenty of time.**

 **Until next time, UltraPhantom out.**


	56. ANNOUNCEMENT 2020

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! It's been months since I have updated any of my other stories! I am so sorry for not updating, I was busy with my first semester with college.**

 **Which by the way is really hard especially for me to update. I'll try to do better this semester. On top of that I was also busy with the finals I had as well as my job. So please read all I have to say, you all won't regret it.**

 **But I want to share with you guys some news on all my stories, which are my Young Justice Heroes Universe series or YJHU for short, Heroes In Silverstone City, Phantom Justice, and His Lil Brother.**

* * *

 **Young Justice Heroes Universe series-** I have thought of this for a while and I decided to rewrite my series so it can make much more sense then what Iwrote before. In Young Justice Heroes it will mostly be different cause not only will I do the Young Justice episodes but some of the other Avengers will have their own chapter. Ultraman, Overwatch, Omni-X, Ninja, American Dragon, Phantom, Cat Noir, Ultraman and Overwatch's friends and family will each have their own chapter so it's not all about my OC Ultraman. IDK how many chapters this time but most likely 45. Also, this Friday I will announce a new YJHU series titles that will be on my profile. Definitely check out my Deviantart to see what the titles and other artworks looks like. For this to happen, I decided to rewrite all the chapters first and when I finished I'll update it at the same time. I can say that both YJH and YJH: Avengers will be updated and should be complete on March 3, 2020. I know it will be a long time for an update but I hope you all can wait just a little longer for me to make it right for you all.

* * *

 **Heroes In Silverstone City-** Currently I've been slacking off but I want to give it a try. Also a lot of people say that Anita Frite is my OC, but I want to let you all know that it's not. She is a DC character, just look her up. But also let me know in the comments if I should just replace her with Zatanna? If I do go with Zatanna she will have her own unique code name along with a uniform so no one can know who she is. Who should be one of the main trios Anita Frite A.K.A Empress or Zatanna Zatara? Please let me know either comment or PM me. You all have until April 15, 2020. The trio would consists 2 OC's plus a DC girl. My David Callahan/Ultra and Stormwolf150's Drake Maverick/Blaze.

* * *

 **Phantom Justice-** I know i slacked off but that because I'm really starting to run out of ideas. If you guys have any suggestion please PM me or comment down below. Also should i rewrite the chapters so there would be no spelling errors and what not?

* * *

 **His Lil Brother-** I know i slacked off but that because I'm really starting to run out of ideas. There will be a His Lil Brother Part 3 & 4, but will be short. If you guys have any suggestion please PM me or comment down below. Also should i rewrite the chapters so there would be no spelling errors and what not?

* * *

Fun Fact: Stormwolf150 decided to take his Renegade Justice series back. We will do our crossovers like we planned.

 **Facebook: UltraPhantom234**

 **DeviantArt: Davidscrazy2345**

 **Instagram: UltraPhantom234**

 **Discord: UltraPhantom**

 **You all can follow me on all my social medias. Facebook, DeviantArt, and Instagram is where will post my stories artwork that are in the making. This post will be deleted on March 3, 2020**


End file.
